Tout ce que vous auriez préféré ne jamais savoir sur eux
by Koba54
Summary: Série d'OS, ficclets ou drabbles sur Ren et Jeanne. Folie, délire et réponses à toutes les questions que vous ne vouliez pas vous poser: qu'est devenu l'Iron Maiden? Comment Ren arrive-t-il à se coiffer le matin? Comment Men est-il puni lorsqu'il dépasse les bornes?
1. Le duel

.

**Tout ce que vous auriez préféré ne jamais savoir sur eux**

.

_Tout a commencé avec un OS, Les Sales Gosses, pour ne pas le nommer, qui a donné lieu à tout un tas d'autres OS, ficclets, drabbles, bouts de machinchouettes en vrac que j'ai entreposés dans un doc word en attendant de voir ce que j'en ferai. Et... ben voilà. Un titre pourri de plus sous le profil (vide) de Koba._

_Le thème de ce recueil est simple : **Ren et Jeanne**. Si vous ne les aimez pas, c'est pas la peine de rester là, y en aura que pour eux. En couple, avant, après, drôles, mignons, coincés, dark ou barges, saupoudrés d'une pincée de Jun, de Men, de Tao et d'X-Laws éventuellement. Ils seront plus ou moins IC parce que je vais d'une interprétation à l'autre: Ren est tantôt salaud, tantôt cool, Jeanne peut-être aussi bien douce et innocente, que cruelle et violente. Parfois, ils forment un couple uni, amoureux, complice, et parfois, c'est un mariage de raison entre deux gros coincés de la vie. J'oscille entre des versions mignonnettes et d'autres un peu plus trash._

_Notez qu'au départ, ce recueil était uniquement constitué de ficclets minuscules, mais à mi-chemin, je me suis retrouvé quasi en vacances avec peu d'occupation en dehors des entretiens pour mes formations (traduction : je m'ennuyais), du coup je me suis lancée dans tout un tas de petits défis, jeux, challenges. Par conséquent, y a un moment du recueil où vous allez voir apparaître des drabbles, des lippogrammes, des abécédaires et des random-themes un peu partout!_

_Allez. Après ce long pavé, c'est parti pour une ficlounette minuscule. Je vous préviens, les premiers textes sont vraiment cons. Mais j'ai besoin de rigoler bêtement en ce moment! Here we go._

_**Rating: ****T.** Mais comme j'ai bien dit "tout ce que vous auriez préféré ne pas savoir"... il faut que j'avertisse d'ores et déjà les âmes innocentes que **certains chapitres sont classés M**. Surtout par sécurité et pour cause de vannes peu gracieuses. Ce sera indiqué en tête de chapitre._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre de M. Hiroyuki Takei, et ceci n'est pas une tentative d'usurpation mais un délire de fan. Je n'en tirerai aucun bénéfice à part quelques rires, peut-être._

* * *

**1- Le duel**

.

Ren et Jeanne se faisaient face. Déterminés. La concentration se lisait sur leurs visages fermés. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux choses sérieuses.

Ren brandit soudain son arme.

- Bason!

- Shamash!

Leurs Over Soul naquirent instantanément. Ren et Jeanne se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, en rugissant comme des lions. Ren avait la force physique et la technique pour lui, mais le furyuku de Jeanne était plus élevé que le sien. Elle n'eut aucun mal à défaire son Bushin. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Finalement, elle vint à bout de Ren à force d'usure et de patience. Le jeune homme dut poser un genou au sol.

- Tu as perdu, trancha-t-elle en le toisant.

- Tu me le paieras, rétorqua-t-il. La prochaine fois.

- Peut-être, admit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais en attendant... si Men pleure cette nuit, c'est toi qui te lèveras!

.


	2. La diligence

**2 - La diligence **

_ou pourquoi Jeanne n'avait pas accompagné Ren et Men à Tôkyô pour retrouver Yoh et Anna._

_._

C'était une manie que Jeanne détestait chez son mari.

- On pourrait voyager confortablement, dans voiture chauffée et climatisée, avec des fauteuils épais et _des suspensions_, Ren, tu comprends ?

Ren, assis en face d'elle à l'autre bout de l'immense table de la salle à manger, ne répondit pas.

- Je déteste cette diligence, soupira Jeanne.

- Tu es une Tao, répliqua Ren. Une Tao ne voyage pas comme tout le monde.

- Alors, au moins, je pourrais partir de mon côté...

- Je préfère voyager en famille. Et puis, de la part de quelqu'un qui voyageait dans un instrument de torture remorqué par un bateau, je trouve ça gonflé de critiquer ma diligence.

_Justement, _pensa Jeanne. _J'ai déjà donné, merci._

Mais, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause, elle se tut et décida d'essayer un autre plan.

Elle se resservit un second café au lait. Puis un troisième. Et puis allez, encore une tartine de beurre.

Oui, car, en bonne Française expatriée, elle buvait du café au lait _dans un bol_ le matin, avec des tartines. Sa belle-famille trouvait ça incroyablement exotique.

.

Et Jeanne parvint à ses fins.

Durant le voyage qui suivit, elle fut malade comme un chien.

Comme elle vomissait pour la quatrième fois par-dessus la portière, Ren lui tint les cheveux, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Son costume était fichu. Sa banquette aussi. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il lui prendrait un billet d'avion.

.


	3. Dîner avec la belle-famille

**3 - Dîner avec la belle-famille**

.

Ren s'était demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'emmener un goûteur pour s'assurer de ne pas finir empoisonné avant la fin du dîner.

C'était une idée en l'air, sa fierté ne l'aurait pas toléré. Mais n'empêche, il allait passer la soirée en compagnie d'un groupe d'X-Laws très féroces. Mieux valait venir armé. Il espérait tout de même que sa chère et tendre saurait domestiquer ses troupes. Surtout le cinglé aux lunettes.

Justement, celui-ci semblait avoir le plus grand mal à se dominer pendant tout le repas. Et Jeanne, embarrassée, cherchait une échappatoire à toutes les piques que lançait Marco. Elle s'efforçait de détourner la conversation en riant, mais en vain. Autour de la table, tous les X-Laws présents étaient mal à l'aise, eux aussi. Ils n'éprouvaient pas la même animosité envers le jeune Chinois que leur chef. Lyserg, surtout, lançait à Ren des regards suppliants: "désolé, désolé, désolé".

Mais Ren ne se laissa pas démonter. Il sourit avec morgue, répliqua tranquillement et s'amusa même à provoquer Marco qui rougissait, rougissait, rougissait.

Soudain le ton monta. L'ex-lieutenant de Jeanne se leva d'un bond, un peu comme le jour où ils l'avaient ressuscité.

Comme cette fois-là, le blond rugit :

– Tu veux mourir?!

Ren se contenta de sourire avec insolence. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda.

– Rassieds-toi Marco, fit Jeanne. S'il te plaît...

Marco se rassit et se tint coi jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Mais ensuite, il prit Ren à part:

– Jamais je n'approuverai ce... ce...

– Le mot c'est "mariage", rétorqua Ren avec un sourire. Parce que oui, je compte l'épouser. C'était ta question?

Marco blêmit de fureur.

– Tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut.

– Ah bon, et pourquoi?

– Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire assassin, un sale mioche et un monstre.

Ren hocha la tête. Il choisit son arme: la repartie la plus cruelle qu'il gardait en réserve.

– Moi au moins, je ne lui ai jamais menti.

Et il tourna les talons, victorieux.

.


	4. Le lait

_Attention, crack débile et délire personnel. Drabble._

_Lourdes références à un autre manga._

* * *

**4 - Le lait**

.

- Bois ton lait, Men, ordonna Ren.

Jeanne pouffa intérieurement.

- J'aime pas ça.

- Bois, sinon tu resteras petit.

- D'abord je déteste le lait! Et ensuite, je ne suis pas un avorton microscopique qu'on n'arrive même pas à distinguer des grains de sable! rétorqua Men, furieux, à son père.

_(ça me rappelle quelque chose, pensa alors la doubleuse de Ren. Mais quoi?)_

- Quand j'avais ton âge, martela Ren, je buvais trois bouteilles de lait par jour pour devenir grand et fort.

- Eh ben ça ne t'a pas réussi, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Jeanne. Même moi je suis plus grande que toi. **  
**

.

* * *

_Petite note de fin, parce que ça fait un peu private joke:_

_La Seiyu de Ren, dans l'anime de Shaman King est Romi Park, qui double également Edward Elric dans Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward, qui déteste le lait ^^ _

_Elle est spécialisée dans les petits teigneux mais elle tient aussi des rôles de femmes (Temari, Nana, Teresa...) et j'aime beaucoup sa voix. D'où ce drabble._


	5. Le duel II

**5 - Le duel II**

.

Des cris féroces montaient jusqu'à Men et Jun, assise à côté de lui. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- CREVE, abruti!

- Tu crois m'avoir comme ça!

- Tu vas mourir, OUI? Tiens! Dans ta face!

- Hahaha! Niquée! T'es morte! Je t'ai eue!

- Crétin!

Tandis que Ren jubilait, Jeanne grommela, un peu moins fort.

- Et évite les grossièretés, s'il te plaît. Men pourrait t'entendre.

Jeanne avait une sainte horreur de la défaite.

Jun faillit éclater de rire et se mordit les joues pour ne pas se trahir.

- Et maintenant, rouspéta Men, tu crois qu'ils vont me la rendre, ma console?

.


	6. L'épreuve finale

**6 - L'épreuve finale**

.

L'armée de Kyonshis Tao gisait dans la poussière. Des tronçons de bras, de jambes et de torses grisâtres parsemaient la plaine. Sa robe était souillée de sang noir.

Les cheveux au vent, Jeanne poussa la porte de la demeure familiale.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

.

Elle parcourut une succession de salles immenses et vides avant d'arriver dans la plus vaste de toutes. C'est alors que Tao En lui tomba dessus.

Elle fut surprise, mais se remit vite. On lui avait raconté une histoire semblable lorsque Ren avait défié son père pour la première fois.

- Tu t'es montrée plus résistante que je ne pensais, ricana En. Mais cette fois, ta route s'achève ici.

Le poing de l'immense Over Soul s'élança vers elle. Menaçant. Jeanne l'évita de justesse.

Pour toute arme, elle n'avait que ses bracelets de fer. Mais cela suffisait à créer un Over Soul.

Jeanne, au cours de sa vie, était morte un certain nombre de fois, comme chacun sait.

Son Furyuku avait considérablement augmenté depuis le Shaman Fight. L'Over Soul d'En s'écrasa contre sa guillotine. La cage de fer fit le reste.

Enserré contre les tiges métalliques cloutées, En revint à sa forme normale.

- Voilà, ça c'est un peu de ma force.

Jeanne baissa les yeux.

- J'avais juré de ne plus l'utiliser. Je fais cela pour Ren et uniquement pour lui. Allez-vous me laisser le voir maintenant? Répondez oui. Je n'aimerais pas avoir votre sang sur mes mains.

Un rire cassé et grinçant s'échappa des lèvres de En.

- Tu es puissante.

- On vous l'a déjà dit.

- Cela ne suffisait pas.

- Où est-il?

En indiqua le sous-sol.

- Tu as ma bénédiction.

- Vous allez nous laisser tranquilles? demanda Jeanne.

- Vous pouvez vous marier, faire ce que vous voulez. Bienvenue dans la famille.

En silence, Jeanne quitta la pièce. Elle ne libéra son Over Soul que lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'étage inférieur. Tous les Kyonshis la laissèrent passer jusqu'à la cellule de Ren.

- Pas trop tôt, grogna celui-ci. T'en as mis un temps, il est pas si fort que ça, mon père.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait des cadavres à tuer.

- Et alors, il a dit quoi?

- Il a donné son accord.

Ren soupira.

- Quel cinglé.

- En fait, c'était drôle, sourit Jeanne. Moi j'ai bien aimé. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre un conte de fées.

Ren eut un sourire. Un de ces sourires typiquement masculins qui voulait dire "ah-les-filles!"

- Tu veux dire te marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants?

- Non, être un chevalier qui pourfend le dragon pour délivrer sa princesse!

On avait eu la Princesse Hao, et maintenant la Princesse Ren.

.

* * *

_Parce que j'imagine tellement Tao En faire passer un test d'aptitudes à sa future belle-fille... _


	7. La coupe d'enfer

_Attention, ceci est un énorme crack, une horreur, une abomination. Je pense que vous n'aviez vraiment pas envie de la savoir, celle-là... XD_

* * *

**7 - La coupe d'enfer**

.

- Ren, commença Jeanne, qui venait de s'allonger sous les couvertures, après ses vingt-quatre prières du soir.

- Quoi? grommela Ren, que lesdites prières avaient tendance à gonfler. Surtout qu'en plus, il trouvait ça particulièrement anti-sexy, pire que de penser à son grand-père dans son bain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais... enfin... tes cheveux...

- Quoi, mes cheveux ?

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines. Je commence à trouver ça pénible.

- Ils tiennent mieux comme ça.

- Mais...

- Je me relaverai les cheveux lorsque tu te limiteras à une prière par soir.

.


	8. Lectures d'enfance

**8 - Lectures d'enfance ou le vice et la vertu**

.

- Y a des livres qui ont marqué ton enfance, Ren ? demanda Jeanne.

- _L'Art de la guerre_, répondit-il. Mon père m'a même obligé à l'apprendre par cœur...

- Petite nature, sourit Jeanne. C'est pas si long que ça _L'Art de la guerre_. Moi, c'est le Nouveau Testament que je devais savoir par cœur. Et sinon?

- J'ai dû me manger l'intégrale des _Chroniques des Trois Royaumes_, entre autres. Tu vois le genre. Toi c'était la Bible et rien d'autre ?

- En théorie, je n'avais pas tellement droit de lire n'importe quoi...

- Hmm et en pratique ?

Jeanne eut un sourire sibyllin.

- Il y en a un que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je l'ai lu en cachette car Marco me l'aurait certainement défendu.

- Intéressant, commenta Ren. Quoi comme livre ?

- Une sorte de traité guerrier, aussi. Dans un autre genre. Tiens, je l'ai ici. Je te le recommande. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Elle poussa un ouvrage à la couverture cornée et défraîchie vers son fiancé. Un livre visiblement lu et relu.

_Ç__a a pas l'air terrible_, pensa Ren en empochant le bouquin. Mais comme il aimait beaucoup Jeanne, il consentit à lire ces _Liaisons dangereuses._

Il ne vit pas le sourire matois de sa chère et tendre se dissimuler derrière son habituel masque de vertu.

.


	9. Les recommandations du Pater Familias

**9 - Les recommandations du Pater Familias**

.

- Alors, que voulait ton père? demanda Jeanne à Ren dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

- S'assurer que je saurai consommer notre mariage comme il se doit.

- C'est une plaisanterie?

- Au début je croyais, mais en fait non.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent en silence et explosèrent de rire. Puis Ren se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de sa future épouse, dans trois jours, très exactement. Il avait dû se faufiler en cachette dans sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du beau-père de sa fiancée qui dormait au bout du couloir.

- J'aurais vraiment adoré que tu soies là, ricana Ren, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais j'ai failli me fêler une côte à force de me retenir de rigoler. Il a dû penser que j'étais gêné.

- Marco voudra sûrement m'en parler aussi, gloussa Jeanne. J'attends ça avec impatience!

Imagine sa tête s'il savait que...

- Je pense que ça le tuerait.

- Oh il s'en remettrait. Mais toi, peut-être pas!

- N'importe quoi. Il est nul ton blondinet. Je le démonte quand je veux.

- Moins fort que toi, peut-être. Mais Lyserg? Si je me souviens bien de vos niveaux de furyuku...

La suite s'étouffa dans l'oreiller.

.


	10. Quand ils s'ennuient

_Je vous balance tous mes textes cons à la suite, rebelote!_

* * *

**10 - Quand ils s'ennuient**

.

- Une partie d'échecs? proposa Ren.

- ...

Silence.

- Bon, alors une promenade?

- ...

Re-silence.

- Un duel!

- …

Devant le manque absolu de réaction de la part de Jeanne, Ren alla taper du poing contre l'immense Dame de Fer dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

-Tu fous quoi? Encore ton truc de méditation ou je sais pas quoi?!

Sous ses coups la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une Jeanne aux yeux gonflés, qui s'étira langoureusement.

- Pardon, tu disais? Je crois que je me suis endormie...

Ren contempla simplement les pointes effilées et les chaînes de l'instrument de torture. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela?

Sa femme était vraiment un cas.

.


	11. Le poids des fautes passées

_Drabble, pas drôle._

* * *

**11 - Le poids des fautes passées**

.

Les foudres de Ren, Jeanne les bravait sans crainte aucune. Elle connaissait cette violence. Lorsque le corps tremble d'excitation sous l'effet du pouvoir exercé injustement. Sous ses dehors angéliques, elle avait toujours éprouvé ce frisson de terrifique plaisir au moment où sa force s'unissait à Shamash pour "rendre justice".

Du sang sur les mains, elle en avait bien plus que lui. Et tant de crimes à expier...

Ils n'avaient pas choisi de laver leurs fautes en prison, comme Chocolove. A la place, ils avaient investi les trois quarts de leurs fonds dans un projet philanthropique d'envergure mondiale.

X-Charity était né.**  
**

.


	12. Timidité

_Texte un tout petit peu plus long... j'ai un faible pour celui-là ^^ Attention, c'est mignon!_

* * *

**12 - Timidité**

.

Leurs fiançailles avaient été courtes, leur mariage, rapide. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance et Jeanne se sentait encore intimidée, face à son époux, surtout à l'immense table où ils prenaient leurs repas, dans la non moins immense demeure familiale.

Jeanne aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus proches l'un de l'autre. Au moins un peu plus. Comme un vrai couple, quoi. C'est sans doute ce qui la poussa à chercher conseil sur internet.

(Oui, les Tao avaient internet)

Stupidement assise devant son moteur de recherche, Jeanne hésita. Que faire? Que voulait-elle? Que Ren s'attache à elle, la remarque, soit plus prévenant? Elle aurait voulu trouver ce qu'il aimait. Se rapprocher de lui. Lui faire plaisir.

Ingénue et ravie, elle tapa.

"Comment faire plaisir à son mari"

En découvrant le résultat de sa recherche, Jeanne vira au rouge brique.

– Oh mon Dieu!

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, perdue entre honte et curiosité. Puis revint à la barre de recherche.

Ensuite, successivement, elle découvrit:

– qu'il fallait éviter les "faire plaisir" dans une recherche internet.

– que la recette pour "faire plaisir" et "faire que mon mari tombe amoureux de moi" était exactement la même.

– que parfois, souvent, on donnait ce conseil comme cadeau d'anniversaire aussi.

– qu'il ne fallait pas non plus chercher "je voudrais une relation avec mon mari"

– qu'en gros, d'après internet, les hommes ne s'intéressaient qu'à une seule chose chez leurs femmes. Et qu'apparemment c'était la seule chose autour de quoi devait tourner la vie de couple.

– ah oui, et puis du coup, elle apprit à effacer son historique, aussi.

Bref, Jeanne était bien embêtée. Elle voulait juste se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de conseils pour... non ça marchait très bien, ça... oh et puis, bon, peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin, effectivement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être très douée. L'avantage, c'est que Ren n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autre fille (ça se voyait) et que donc, il ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de...

Très bien, décida Jeanne. Cherchons encore.

.

Après quelques recherches, elle tomba sur un article intitulé "Comment booster votre vie de couple". Il y avait en tout vingt-quatre conseils, dont les premiers étaient tout fait innocents et simples à appliquer.

Ensuite, ça se corsait.

Jeanne rougit encore, mais ne put s'empêcher de lire l'article jusqu'au bout. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était instructif. Et, malgré la gêne, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. C'était... _intéressant_. Oui, ça l'intéressait, elle voulait savoir. Elle aurait même pu envisager de suivre certains de ces conseils. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, ils étaient _mariés_. Rien n'interdisaient que les relations conjugales soient agréables, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. En attendant, elle pourrait mettre en application les premiers. Et pas à pas, Ren et elle se découvriraient mutuellement. Et si ce site lui permettait de... s'instruire sur le plan du sexe, eh bien... elle n'était pas contre. Cela les aiderait sûrement. D'autant que, pour l'instant, elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat: ce n'était pas si déplaisant, mais pas fantastique non plus, quoi, hein. En tout cas, rien à voir les paradis explosifs et sardanapalesques que décrivaient les articles.

On toqua soudain à la porte et Jeanne sursauta. Elle revint au bureau et ouvrit un dossier au hasard. Des photos de vacances, _parfait_.

- Oui?

- C'est moi, fit Ren en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra, un peu guindé et esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Rien, répondit Jeanne machinalement.

- Ah, très bien.

Et il s'en alla.

.

Revenu dans son ancienne chambre, Ren se pencha sur l'ordinateur encore allumé, où brillaient les couleurs criardes de l'article "Comment booster votre vie de couple".

- Alors, conseil n°1, "s'intéresser à ses occupations", c'est fait. Voyons le suivant.

* * *

_Purée, j'ai casé "sardanapalesque" dans un texte. Je peux mourir maintenant XD_

.


	13. Les joies de la future paternité

_Pardon, Ren... c'est plus fort que moi._

* * *

**13 - Les joies de la future paternité**

.

Ren n'en avait pas fait mystère: il avait épousé Jeanne pour perpétuer la lignée familiale. Et aussi parce que ce crétin de Yoh lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, encore une fois, en devenant père avant lui.

Il en avait immédiatement parlé à Jeanne, Jeanne qui n'avait pas l'air super partante, curieusement.

- On ne pourrait pas attendre? Prendre du temps pour nous, d'abord?

Mais Ren avait insisté et Jeanne avait cédé.

Elle avait rapidement compris comment en tirer avantage.

.

- Ren?

- Mmhquwa?

- Pardon tu dormais... je me suis dit... j'ai eu une subite envie de... de camembert rôti...

Ren se leva au radar, épuisé, pour aller secouer leur cuisinier.

Il se demandait ce qui était le pire: les nausées des premiers mois ou les orgies de camembert quotidiennes. L'afflux ou le reflux?

Il avait comme le sentiment de s'être bien fait avoir.

.

Dans son lit, Jeanne dissimula un sourire féroce et tapota son ventre.

- Tu vois, mon fils, murmura-t-elle. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait respecter!

.


	14. Quiproquo ou le gros vent

___Où les histoires de gosses compliquent une nouvelle fois les choses..._

_Quelques sous-entendus, mais c'est très mignon. Encore acceptable pour du T, je pense._

* * *

**14 – Quiproquo ou le gros vent**

.

Lorsque Ren l'embrassait dans le cou de cette manière suave et sensuelle, Jeanne savait ce que cela voulait dire.

– Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible, souffla-t-elle.

– Comment ça? protesta Ren.

– Je suis indisposée.

– Merde, grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

Il paraissait si vexé que Jeanne se sentit flattée.

– Tu es déçu?

– Oui.

– Mais tu sais, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours... un peu de patience... et puis sinon, en attendant, je pourrais...

– Ce n'est pas ça, coupa son mari agacé. Je suis déçu parce que ça veut dire que tu n'es toujours pas enceinte.

Comme elle ne relevait pas, l'air de rien, il revint à un détail qui avait _légèrement _piqué son attention:

– Et sinon... tu disais que tu pourrais... quoi?

Silence. Il se tourna vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le regard de Jeanne était devenu glacial.

Après s'être fait virer comme un malpropre, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans une telle colère.

.


	15. Revanche

_Suite du précédent._

* * *

**15 – Revanche**

.

Ren avait d'abord toqué poliment, mais ça commençait à bien faire!

– Jeanne, ouvre cette porte! rugit-il.

– Va t'en.

– Certainement pas.

– Je t'ouvrirai quand tu auras appris à t'excuser!

Ren écarquilla les yeux: ça faisait _une semaine_ qu'elle lui faisait la gueule.

– Ouvre!

– Pourquoi, je te manque?

Ren retint un affreux juron. Elle avait raison. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait admis.

– S'il le faut, je défonce cette porte.

– S'il le faut, j'appelle Shamash.

Ah évidemment! Elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Cette... Ren interrompit soudain le flot de ses pensées. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

– Si tu n'ouvres pas, menaça-t-il, je bazarde ton iron maiden. Je le fais fondre et tu ne le reverras plus.

Il y eut une exclamation.

– Tu n'oserais pas!

– Et comment!

Ren compta jusqu'à cinq et entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Elle fit place à une Jeanne butée, furieuse, qu'il saisit à bras-le-corps.

– Je te hais, grimaça-t-elle.

– Mais bien sûr.

Elle changerait vite d'avis, il en faisait son affaire.

.


	16. Le crêpage de chignon

_UA, trip Disney et parodie d'une fameuse scène de... Peter Pan!_

_Parce que Wendy est de loin l'héroïne Disney la plus chiante qui ait jamais été inventée (avec Jasmine) et parce que Peter Pan est un salopiot, lui aussi!_

_C'est vrai, quoi, il l'embarque juste pour qu'elle fasse la vaisselle et s'occupe des gosses, pendant que lui flirte avec tout ce qui passe XD et en plus, il adore voir les filles se battre pour lui, l'affreux! (cf le passage avec les sirènes, justement)._

_(Notez que ce texte peut aussi être vu comme la revanche de tous les personnages masculins de SK que j'ai maltraités/taclés/écrabouillés par l'entremise de personnages féminins ou dont j'ai insulté la virilité, au cours de ma carrière de fanficeuse. Et ils sont nombreux.)_

* * *

**16 – Le crêpage de chignon**

.

– Bonjour les filles, lança Ren au groupe de sirènes.

– _Bonjour Ren-kuuun!_

Les sirènes s'empressèrent autour du jeune homme, telle une horde d'épouses de harem, autour de leur mari revenu de voyage.

– Tu es enfin revenu nous voir! s'écria Pirika en étirant ses nageoires bleues.

– On s'est ennuyées sans toi, souffla Tamao, derrière ses cheveux roses.

– Ren-kun a manqué à Mari, glissa la blonde Marion.

– Tu as des histoires à nous raconter? demanda Mathilda, alanguie sous ses mèches orange.

– Tu as amené... une fille? s'écria Jun, verdissante.

Ren sourit.

– Je vous présente Jeanne.

La jeune fille en blanc, intimidée, s'inclina devant les sirènes.

– Une humaine!

– Pas possible!

– Elle a des jambes!

– Fais voir!

– Euh mais non! protesta Jeanne tandis que les sirènes tentaient de soulever sa jupe.

Et elle repoussa Pirika, la plus proche, d'une tape.

– Quelle mal élevée, siffla la sirène bleue.

– Et elle est en chemise de nuit, en plus...

– Ouu lalala...

– Mal élevées vous-mêmes, bandes de... thons! s'écria Jeanne furieuse et écarlate.

– Han, attends un peu, sale petite peste! piailla alors une des sirènes en lui jetant de l'eau à la figure.

– Toutes sur elle!

– Attrapez-la!

Et les sirènes, gloussant, piaillant, se précipitèrent sur Jeanne, tirant sa robe, ses cheveux, lui lancèrent des algues, de l'eau, des coquillages, tandis que la jeune fille criait et se défendait en distribuant des coups à droite et à gauche.

Ren, dans un coin, se tordait de rire.

Soudain il se leva d'un bond et cria:

– Silence!

Il plissa les yeux.

– C'est Crochet!

Aussitôt les sirènes plongèrent en poussant des couinements de souris.

– Crochet!

– Crochet!

– _Crochet!_

Ren demanda à Jeanne de se cacher et en fit de même.

Sur sa barque, le capitaine Ryû, au crochet (et au sabre) de bois, regardait fièrement l'horizon.

Manta Mouche était à la rame et suait à grosses gouttes pendant que... ben... pendant que son capitaine continuait à fixer l'horizon sans l'aider!

Derrière, à la nage, Tôkageroh le crocodile suivait l'embarcation en se léchant les babines.

Il y avait encore une troisième personne sur l'esquif.

– Ils ont capturé Ruthie la tigresse! murmura Ren.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, puis...

– Viens Jeanne, allons la sauver!

Aussitôt, le plus jeune coureur de jupons que Disney eût jamais inventé se lança sur les traces de l'Indienne captive...

.


	17. La dispute

_Un peu d'amertume, dans celui-là._

* * *

**17 – La dispute**

.

Cela va peut-être vous surprendre mais, en dehors des broutilles de la vie quotidienne, il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable sujet de litige entre Jeanne et Ren. Un sujet qui touchait de très près à Men.

Un jour où il avait cassé un meuble, refusé de s'excuser, tenu tête à sa mère, bref, vraiment dépassé les bornes, Jeanne l'avait emmené par la peau du cou jusqu'aux sous-sol de la maison Tao. Elle allait l'y enfermer pour le laisser méditer sur son insolence, lorsqu'une main de fer se referma sur son poignet. C'était Ren, et il avait l'air furieux.

– Va jouer ailleurs, Men.

Le gamin ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se faufila discrètement entre ses parents et prit la fuite. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ren se tourna vers Jeanne et resserra sa prise sur son bras.

– Jeanne, fit-il d'une voix plus froide que la mort. Si je te prends à enfermer notre fils dans cette cave, je te le ferai regretter. Tu m'as bien compris?

Jeanne d'abord choquée, se dégagea, les lèvres serrées.

– Et que faut-il faire, selon toi, pour lui apprendre le respect et l'obéissance? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un éclair de fureur douloureuse passa dans les yeux de Ren.

– Flanque-lui une fessée si tu veux, riposta-t-il. Mais je ne tolérerai jamais que tu lui infliges ça. C'est clair?

Jeanne eut un rire nerveux et passa une main sur sa joue droite. Celle où, dans son enfance, s'abattait parfois une cravache sèche, qui lui laissait des estafilades brûlantes, lorsqu'elle s'avisait de remettre en cause certains aspects de sa vie de sainte. Puis, devant l'air perplexe de son mari, elle murmura d'un ton glacial:

– A mon tour, je vais t'avertir, Ren. Si j'apprends que tu as levé la main sur notre enfant, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, c'est moi qui te le ferai regretter.

Ils en restèrent à ce statut quo.

Voilà pourquoi Tao Men était insupportable: quoiqu'il fasse, il n'était jamais puni!

.


	18. Bénie soit l'innocence

_Ce texte dérive directement du n°12, "Timidité". Attention, on atteint des sommets en terme de finesse, là XD_

_Certes, il est plus difficile de croire à l'innocence de Ren qu'à celle de Jeanne. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas... si on s'en tient à son caractère, il est plus au fait de comment on trucide un gars que des zolies choses de l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée de se transformer en machine de guerre jusqu'à ses treize ans qu'il a pu passer à côté de certaines choses. _

_Bref j'arrête, de toute façon, rien ne pourra justifier la bêtise de cet OS._

* * *

**18 - Bénie soit l'innocence**

.

Ren, Jeanne et Jun prenaient un petit-déjeuner ensemble.

- Ren, commença Jeanne.

- Oui?

- Je me demandais... tu ne fumes pas, n'est-ce pas?

Ren écarquilla les yeux, surpris et intrigué.

- Ben... non. Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que j'ai lu sur internet, l'autre jour, que le meilleur des cadeaux à faire à son amoureux, c'était une pipe.

Jun faillit recracher son thé par les trous de nez. Ren avala lentement sa bouchée de riz. Jeanne souriait, à mille lieues de se douter de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Curieux, fit Ren, perplexe. Ce ne devait pas être un site très sûr.

Jun, qui tentait de juguler un monstrueux fou rire, eut l'impression de se trouver en plein rêve. Il la faisait marcher, là... non? Alors, elle était en train de planer très haut, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Qui avait osé droguer son thé?

- En tout cas, poursuivit Ren, je ne compte pas m'y mettre, alors...

- Attendez, s'étrangla Jun. C'est un gag, là, ne me dites pas que vous êtes sérieux?

Deux regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, je suis toujours sérieux, riposta Ren, et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Jun hoqueta et étouffa son rire dans son bras.

- Vous ne savez pas... ni l'un ni l'autre... vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez? Oh la la vous êtes impayables. Sérieusement, vous vous êtes trouvés.

Pleurant de rire, Jun quitta la table, laissant Ren et Jeanne, médusés, finir leur repas dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

.

En remontant dans les étages, Jun se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle en connaissait chaque recoin, y compris les étagères interdites, les plus hautes, où l'on rangeait certains livres dans le but d'éviter qu'une âme d'enfant ne tombe dessus par hasard.

Elle allait préparer une petite liste de saines lectures qui ferait le plus grand bien à ce jeune couple!

.


	19. Le restaurant

**19 – Le restaurant**

.

Lorsque Ren l'invite dans un grand restaurant chinois, Jeanne appréhende un tout petit peu.

Elle se débrouille un peu mieux avec les baguettes, maintenant. Sauf pour les raviolis: c'est trop glissant.

Ah les sales traîtres. Dire qu'elle essayait de se montrer sous son plus beau jour! Elle pensait qu'avoir de gros morceaux serait plus facile et dissimulerait sa maladresse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû commander ça en entrée. Parce qu'évidemment, lorsque le premier tombe, il ne tombe pas dans son assiette, non, bien sûr, il s'étale pile sur le coin de jupe qui n'était pas recouvert par la serviette. Grrr.

La pâte frite fait une vilaine tâche sur le tissu blanc.

Ren n'a pas vu le ravioli tomber: son regard, à ce moment, a été attiré fort à propos par le rire d'un autre client. Jeanne enveloppe la pièce à conviction dans sa serviette, se lève avec un sourire gracieux et s'excuse. Puis elle se précipite aux toilettes.

Là, la pièce étant vide, elle ferme, retire sa jupe et frotte en vitesse la tache à l'eau savonneuse.

Sauf qu'elle aurait dû donner un prétexte. Parce que Ren, inquiet, vient voir ce qui lui arrive.

– Jeanne? Tout va bien?

Horrifiée, Jeanne réalise qu'elle a mal poussé le verrou. La porte s'ouvre.

Ren ouvre la bouche et aucun mot ne sort.

Jeanne, en sous-vêtements, se sent parfaitement stupide.

– Euh... je me suis tachée, souffle-t-elle en plaquant le tissu humide sur elle pour se cacher.

Ren, écarlate, finit par détacher son regard des cuisses nues de la jeune femme, s'excuse du bout des lèvres et ressort.

Jeanne respire, choquée.

Puis elle hausse les épaules. Après tout, un stade entier a maté ses jambes pendant tout le Shaman Fight, et le regard de ce garçon-là est de loin celui qui la dérange le moins.

Bon, par contre, elle devrait définitivement songer à s'acheter de la _vraie_ lingerie. Pas forcément sexy, mais au moins _adulte_. Parce que les petits motifs de nounours, à son âge, c'est vraiment ridicule.

.

* * *

_Parce que Jeanne, comme Lady Gaga, se balade toujours soit en robe longue, soit à poils XD_


	20. Arrangement

_Texte choupinet sur un thème que j'ai trouvé assez difficile: celui de la demande en mariage. Purée, y a pas plus dur à traiter que les gros clichés._

* * *

**20 – Arrangement**

.

Jeanne se méprisait.

Lorsqu'il approchait, elle tremblait, soupirait, murmurait. Ses mains perdaient leur force, devenaient moites. Ses yeux quêtaient les siens et souffraient de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

Nul tourment n'avait jamais été aussi fort que celui-là.

Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Ren l'avait attendrie, amollie, affaiblie. Le jeune homme, à son insu, avait réussi là où des dizaines d'ennemis avaient échoué: il avait brisé son armure de fer.

Elle lui en voulait terriblement.

.

Jeanne était assise seule, dehors, loin des siens et de leurs rires qu'elle ne partageait pas. Elle contemplait les étoiles et la mer sous la nuit. Au loin, des langues de terre s'étiraient, révélant la présence du continent. En bas du rempart où elle était assise, les flots de l'océan chatouillaient la muraille du Mont-Saint-Michel.

C'était beau. Un paysage hugolien. Mais hélas, ce magnifique spectacle ne parvenait ni à l'apaiser, ni à noyer sa mélancolie.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna.

C'était lui. Evidemment.

Il venait vers elle. Jeanne reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Un mélange de plaisir et de mécontentement se répandit en elle. Une détestable fébrilité l'envahit, qu'elle savait heureusement cacher sous des dehors paisibles. Elle désirait sa présence, ses attentions, elle espérait qu'il la trouve agréable, jolie, charmante, et cependant, elle aurait été soulagée de le voir partir.

Ren s'avança jusqu'à elle et attendit qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Puis, toujours debout, il eut un geste incroyable.

Il se pencha simplement et souleva son menton du doigt.

Jeanne, rougissante et essoufflée, crut que son cœur allait lâcher. C'était comme s'il avait voulu l'embrasser et s'était retenu au dernier instant.

Ce n'était pas cela. Ren se contenta de plonger ses yeux au fond des siens, comme pour y lire.

Le regard qu'elle vit la troubla encore plus, si c'était possible.

Abymes et fureur, désespoir et absolu, rage et désir, comme elle. Une âme en lambeaux, venue interroger la sienne, comme pour y chercher confirmation.

Il parut l'avoir obtenue car il la lâcha enfin et s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés.

Le nez levé vers les étoiles, il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant de dire:

– Épouse-moi.

Jeanne, qui avait pris le temps de se calmer, de comprendre, de réaliser, répondit simplement:

– D'accord.

Sa réponse obtenue, il s'en alla vaquer à ses affaires, à son dîner.

Cela ne gâcha en rien le bonheur de Jeanne. Ce qu'il lui proposait était un bon remède à sa toute nouvelle faiblesse. Elle ne demandait pas plus. Trop de paroles, trop de fièvre, trop de passion l'aurait mise mal à l'aise. Le silence et la sobriété lui convenaient fort bien.

Jeanne savoura le calme revenu sur les mers étales de son cœur.

.


	21. La Gêne

_Et maintenant, un petit délire, pour changer d'ambiance! _

_(Il fallait bien que je fasse au moins une "verybadtripofic" dans ce recueil)_

* * *

**21 – La Gêne**

_._

Ren s'éveille avec un horrible mal de crâne et la langue pâteuse. Ses yeux clignent... son corps est ankylosé... ses souvenirs de la veille sont flous. Quelle horreur, cette soirée. Plus jamais il ne boira _de sa vie_. Il a d'ailleurs un goût infect dans la bouche, mais à première vue il ne s'est pas vomi dessus pendant la nuit. C'est déjà ça.

Sauf qu'il y a pire.

Le pire, c'est ce qu'il voit quand l'éblouissement matinal s'estompe et qu'il arrive à tourner sa tête de droite et de gauche sans avoir trop mal.

Parce que son regard tombe droit sur...

… une tête à cheveux bleus, qui le regarde, l'air ahuri.

.

Mesdames et messieurs, admirez ce tableau, allégorie parfaite de la gêne horrifiée.

.

– Que...que...que...que..._qu'est-ce-que-tu-fais-là?_ parvient à articuler un Horo Horo sans voix.

– Et toi? glapit Ren. C'est mon lit... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT,_ BORDEL DE MERDE?_

– Je... je me rappelle plus... réalise Horo Horo dans un gémissement d'horreur.

Mais soudain, au moment où ils se disent que, franchement, ça ne peut pas être pire, un malin génie particulièrement sadique leur prouve le contraire.

Parce qu'une forme remue et émerge soudain des tréfonds de la couette avec un grognement ensommeillé.

.

Qui à votre avis?

Fille?

Garçon?

Autre?

Réponse A: Yoh?

Réponse B: Jun?

Réponse C: Manta?

Réponse D: Pyron?

Perdu! La réponse, la voici:

.

– Hmmm qu'est-ce qui se paaasse?

Une tête apparaît sous les draps.

Tête de fille, blanche.

Jeanne se relève, ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant les deux garçons qui la fixent, bouche bée, prend conscience qu'ils sont nus, qu'elle aussi, qu'elle a mal a des endroits _inhabituels_ et _inquiétants_ et qu'elle ne se souvient plus tellement de ce qui s'est passé pendant les dernières heures, elle non plus (ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal tout compte fait).

Alors, elle émet un faible:

– Oh mon dieu...

.


	22. Abécédaire

_1er des petits challenges dont j'avais parlé dans la présentation de ce recueil!_

_Voici un concept que j'ai inventé ou alors piqué à quelqu'un sans le savoir. Il s'agit d'écrire un texte de vingt-six phrases exactement, chacune devant commencer par une lettre de l'alphabet et dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît. D'où un style un peu particulier... Comme thème pour ce texte, j'ai choisi: un combat. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Notez que j'ai tellement galéré pour le W que j'ai cédé à la facilité. Aussi, je me suis interdit en contrepartie d'utiliser les prénoms des personnages en début de phrase._

* * *

**22 – Abécédaire**

.

– **A**ttends, lança Ren un peu essoufflé, refais ça un peu plus lentement, j'ai pas vu...

_**B**__ouge, pauvre abruti_, songeait-il tandis que Jeanne acceptait de répéter le mouvement.

_**C**'est ça, voilà, c'est comme ça qu'elle fait, maintenant, il faut la prendre au dépourvu, avant qu'elle ait le temps de déployer cet Over Soul!_

**D**epuis que Jeanne avait accepté de s'entraîner avec lui, Ren tentait de la surprendre, mais comme il refusait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la foudre parce que "c'était trop facile", pour l'instant, il n'y était pas encore parvenu.

**E**lle l'attendait, souriante, lui envoyant ses plus puissantes attaques, ses chaises de torture, ses guillotines et ses couperets, car elle savait qu'il aurait été vexé d'être ménagé.

**F**ulminant contre son niveau de furyuku trop bas, Ren évita lestement la cage de fer qu'elle lui destinait et riposta d'un coup de Bushin.

**G**agner, il voulait gagner, c'était une question de fierté.

**H**abilement, elle contourna son attaque sans se départir de ce sourire qui le narguait, l'obsédait, le rongeait jusque tard dans la nuit, parfois, bien qu'il n'y régnât que douceur et compassion.

**I**l rêvait de le posséder, ce sourire.

**J**amais, cependant, il n'avait encore osé tenter le moindre geste envers elle, jusqu'à tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé cet entraînement, et son cœur s'était mis à battre avec violence au moment où elle avait répondu oui.

**K**idnappant la jeune fille sous les yeux inquiets et outrés de ses acolytes, il s'était enfermé avec elle dans une salle vide immense qui ne craignait pas les assauts de leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

**L**e problème c'est que Jeanne avait plus de furyuku que lui et qu'il était en train de perdre, or, perdre devant elle lui était insupportable, d'autant que son visage à elle ne portait pas de trace de fatigue.

**M**algré cela, Ren ne se découragea pas et s'élança une fois de plus à sa rencontre.

**N**on sans mal, il parvint à éviter sa parade et à trancher son Over Soul, qui s'effilocha en bribes spirituelles, la laissant stupéfaite, sans protection.

**O**uvrant la bouche, elle allait appeler son fantôme pour reformer l'Over Soul, bien qu'elle ait à présent perdu une bonne partie de ses points, quand Ren, saisi d'une idée subite et complètement folle, rompit d'une enjambée la distance qui les séparait et se planta juste devant elle.

**P**rise au dépourvu, Jeanne émit un son étranglé, rosit (car il était vraiment près!), et parut oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient là, à la base.

**Q**uelle ne fut pas la surprise de Ren lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son trouble!

**R**ouge lui aussi, il s'abîma dans la contemplation de son étrange visage blanc aux yeux écarlates et, involontairement, se pencha un peu plus vers elle, comme happé par les lèvres d'opale sur lesquelles plus aucun sourire inaccessible ne flottait.

**S**ilencieuse, Jeanne goûta à la sensation étrange de leurs souffles se mêlant.

**T**out doucement, Ren prit la jeune fille par la nuque et l'attira à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

**U**n ange passa.

**V**ivement, ils sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit.

– **W**HAT... THE... AAH MAIDEN-SAMAAAA, hurla Lyserg, retrouvant sa langue maternelle sous le choc.

**X**-Laws et Tao accoururent à ce cri pour voir ce qui se passait et une foule d'yeux curieux vint achever de polluer le plus délicieux moment de leur naissante liaison.

**Y** avait-il pire manière d'être interrompus dans un moment pareil?

**Z**igzagant dans tous les sens pour éviter les attaques violentes qui pleuvaient sur lui, Lyserg prit la fuite en se jurant de ne plus jamais entrer dans une salle où deux personnes s'étaient enfermées pour un "combat amical".

.

* * *

_Anecdote: pour le X, j'ai tellement galéré... j'avais pensé à "xénophobe" (parce que Lyserg, l'anglais, blablabla) ou à_ "_xiphoïde"_ _(en forme de glaive) et "xylophage" (qui se nourrit de bois). Ma vie est passionnante, vous ne trouvez pas? XD_

_Note: "Un ange passa". Ha ha ha, je suis drôle XD_

.


	23. Un mythe s'effondre

_Je tiens d'abord à présenter mes plus plates excuses à tous les fans de Ren et de Jeanne pour ce... truc._

_Gomen..._

_Attention, alerte à la crackfic douteuse..._

* * *

**23 – Un mythe s'effondre**

.

Yoh et Anna, Horo Horo et Tamao avaient décidé de passer Noël ensemble, chez Ren et Jeanne. L'occasion de s'échanger des cadeaux et de festoyer comme autrefois. Mais aussi de découvrir des choses embarrassantes les uns sur les autres.

Par exemple, que c'était _clairement _Tamao qui portait la culotte. Ou encore que c'était à présent Anna qui se levait à chaque fois que Yoh voulait quelque chose. Ou... pire encore.

Jeanne était assise au milieu des papiers cadeaux épars, souriant comme une petite fille. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Ren, qui vira brusquement au sérieux.

Les autres se turent, surpris par cet échange muet aussi violent que subit.

Grand silence.

On se serait cru dans un western, au moment où les deux ennemis, les yeux perçants sous leurs chapeaux à larges bords, s'affrontent dans une rue déserte, blanche de soleil et de poussière, et se défient du regard avant de dégainer leurs revolvers à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ensuite, coups de feu, plan sur les spectateurs et les cactus, nuage de poussière et le méchant s'effondre une balle au cœur, en soupirant dans un dernier râle: "Tu m'as eu, Bill."

Le truc, c'est que c'était exactement ça.

Les deux Tao se livrèrent à un duel immobile féroce pendant une longue minute, avant d'attaquer. Mais Jeanne fut la plus rapide.

Elle bondit sur un morceau de plastique transparent et s'en empara.

– C'est moi qui prends le papier-bulle! s'écria-t-elle en fuyant.

Contre toute attente, Ren poussa un cri de rage et se lança à sa poursuite.

– C'est toujours toi qui le prends, espèce de... Reviens ici! On partage!

Jeanne riait diaboliquement en explosant les bulles à toute vitesse et courut se cacher dans son Iron Maiden.

Les autres étaient restés figés sur place.

– Alors là, fit Yoh, ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer...

.

* * *

_Nan mais quoi, allez, QUI n'aime pas éclater le papier-bulle, sérieusement! _


	24. Le pétage de plombs

_Attention, crack. Gros n'importe quoi. _

_Oui, pire que le précédent, c'est possible._

* * *

**24 – Le pétage de plombs**

_._

– Oui... oui... oui... oh oui, oh oui, OOOOH OUIIIIIII!

Voilà un cri sur lequel on pourrait se méprendre, n'est-ce pas? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Jeanne se lève et fait le tour de la maison en braillant à tue-tête.

– Faites pas attention, indique Ren d'un ton méprisant à Manta et Yoh qui la fixent avec curiosité. C'est normal...

– Sept-zéroooooooooooo! On est en demi-finaaaaaaaale! AAAALLEZZZ LES BLEUS! hurle Jeanne.

– ...tous les quatre ans, elle nous fait le coup, conclut négligemment Ren.

– Et toi, braille Jeanne, tous les quatre ans, TU FAIS LA TÊTE PARCE QUE LES CHINOIS SONT NUUUUULS!

.

* * *

_Note: Ce texte a été écrit en pleine coupe du monde, après que l'équipe de France s'est livrée à un terrible massacre de Suisses... et aussi parce que, franchement, chaque fois que j'entends certains fans de foot gémir comme des veaux au moment où il va y avoir un but, je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça tendancieux. XD_

___N'empêche, je me demande _vraiment _où je vais chercher toutes ces idées débiles..._

.


	25. Un peu plus à l'ouest

_Comme je viens de publier un texte assez moche, qui m'a donné envie, à la relecture, d'aller me noyer dans mes cabinets, voici un truc mignon pour changer, et qui se passe dans un McDo en plus._

* * *

**25 – Un peu plus à l'ouest...**

.

Les McDos ont leurs avantages: par exemple, on y mange à l'occidentale, sur des chaises.

Ainsi songe Ren lorsqu'il se retrouve en face d'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Celle-ci bavarde avec Pirika et Horo Horo, joyeusement. Elle ne le regarde pas. Il compte bien changer ça.

Il avance prudemment sa jambe, l'air de rien. Heureusement que les tables ne sont pas trop larges... Ah son maudit mètre soixante!

Il sent soudain la chaleur de sa jambe, la frôle. Puis il revient. La cheville est mince, parfaite, sous le tissu. Il s'enhardit, la touche. Guette une réaction.

Rien.

Sauf un petit regard en coin, indéfinissable.

En ressortant, il se sent furieux et défié. Il lui a fait du pied pendant _tout le repas_ et n'a même pas obtenu un seul rougissement. Faudra pas venir lui dire que cette fille est innocente, hein...

Soudain, Pirika le prend à part.

– Ren-kun.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Ben... c'est un peu gênant. Alors voilà, je t'aime bien mais... non.

– Mais de quoi tu parles?

Pirika, rouge, fronce les sourcils.

– Fais pas l'innocent! Si tu espères me faire croire que _mon propre frère_ me ferait du pied au McDo...

Ren blêmit.

Et merde.

.

* * *

_Oui, je fais des références à Tryphon Tournesol dans une fanfic Shaman King, absolument..._


	26. Comment tout a commencé

_ATTENTION. Ce texte, qui date de juin __(j'avais du temps à perdre, manifestement, pour écrire un pavé pareil!), __est non seulement trèèèès long mais aussi MIGNON. Très mignon. __Je faisais des tests sur Ren et Jeanne en mode innocents. _

_Bref, gare au fluff, mais comme je me paye leur tête allègrement d'un bout à l'autre de l'OS, j'ai l'impression que ça passe. A vous de me le dire. Si vous survivez à cette lecture..._

* * *

**26 - Comment tout a commencé**

.

Ren avait piqué Jeanne à Horo Horo. C'était un fait.

Comment et pourquoi, ça, ça s'était produit un peu malgré lui.

Tout avait commencé l'été où ils avaient tous été invités à passer de longues vacances chez Yoh et Anna, au Fumbari Onsen, tous, y compris les Usui, Manta, Lyserg et les X-Laws.

.

Ren se battait avec Horo Horo. Enfin, il avait accepté de lui enseigner quelques rudiments de combat rapproché, ce qui avait enthousiasmé son ami.

Et puis, un jour, Jeanne était entrée dans la salle où ils s'entraînaient, une immense pièce de l'ancienne auberge, transformée en dojo pour l'occasion.

Pour quelle raison elle avait décidé de venir les voir, ils n'en savaient rien. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien d'autre à faire, peut-être voulait-elle savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans cette salle tous les jours ou bien peut-être encore, mais c'était plus douteux, avait-elle tout simplement envie de mater deux garçons en train de se taper dessus, les muscles luisants de sueur, _allez savoir!_ Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait eu des conséquences non négligeables pour la suite.

Pour commencer, son arrivée fit perdre toute parcelle de concentration à Horo Horo.

Tandis que Ren parlait, imperturbable, lui révélant tous les secrets de la Parade Du Tigre Denté Qui Boit Dans La Rivière, où quelque chose dans ce goût-là, l'Aïnou ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune fille, souriante, assise sur le côté, les mains sur ses genoux. Cela agaça profondément son "instructeur". Bon sang, d'accord, elle était mignonne, mais pas de quoi se comporter aussi stupidement, non? Quelle idée de se ridiculiser comme ça!

Ren, sans savoir pourquoi, détestait voir Horo Horo regarder Jeanne. Déjà parce que, depuis le temps qu'il bavait sur son ombre, elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé une seule fois: tout ce que son ami y gagnerait, ce serait une sévère déception. Ensuite parce que Jeanne était la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer formant un couple avec son ami. Il s'en serait fichu si ça avait été... Tamao, par exemple. Voilà une association qui lui aurait paru plus naturelle. Mais en ce qui concernait l'Iron Maiden, les espoirs de Horo Horo lui semblaient ridicules et vains. Enfin quoi, il n'avait aucune chance! Sérieusement, eux, ensemble? N'importe quoi, ça n'irait pas du tout. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde, c'était évident.

Ils venaient de faire une pause dans leur combat, quand Jeanne s'approcha d'eux, perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

– Ben quoi, répliqua Ren, ça ne se voit pas? On s'entraîne.

Et cruche avec ça.

– Oui, ça d'accord, mais à quoi sert ce genre d'entraînement? demanda Jeanne les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, vous êtes des shamans... pourquoi vous entraîner à mains nues?

Les deux garçons eurent un instant de flottement. Ils se sentirent vaguement stupides parce que... c'était effectivement une bonne question!

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, pour t'entraîner? demanda Horo Horo, d'un air, disons-le, franchement niais.

Ren lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Manifestement, les petites hormones de son ami le travaillaient un peu trop. Dès que cette fille se pointait, il devenait débile. Aucun self-control, aucune fierté. Il lui faisait honte.

Mais Jeanne ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Elle eut un sourire charmant et répondit d'un ton tout à fait naturel:

– Je prends un couteau et je me l'enfonce dans le ventre. Je suis douée pour éviter les organes vitaux. Ou alors je me taillade les poignets! Ensuite, je me soigne grâce à l'Over Soul. C'est comme ça qu'on augmente son furyuku. Tu veux que je te montre?

Horo Horo, qui venait de virer du rouge au vert, déglutit et secoua vivement la tête.

– N...nan, ça ira.

Ren retint un sourire narquois.

– En tout cas, poursuivit la jeune fille, c'est bien pour vous maintenir en forme, tout ça, mais pour ce qui est de vos pouvoirs de shamans, ce n'est pas très utile. Pas besoin de force physique pour créer un Over Soul puissant.

Elle paraissait jubiler en prononçant cette phrase, et pour cause, devina Ren: Jeanne puisait sa force d'à peu près partout sauf de ses muscles.

– Pour la fusion, c'est nécessaire, fit-il remarquer (par amour du détail). Il faut être le plus à même d'employer les capacités du fantôme. Je ne l'utilise plus tellement mais on ne sait jamais. Et, comme tu dis, l'entraînement maintient en forme: c'est aussi important pour le niveau de furyuku. En plus...

Il se tut. Pourquoi racontait-il tout ça? Il ne la connaissait pas cette fille, elle n'était pas son amie. Bon, OK, elle l'avait juste ressuscité _une fois_. Mais ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble, non plus!

– En plus? releva Jeanne, qui, étrangement, avait l'air intéressée.

– T'as pas fini ta phrase, remarqua Horo Horo. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ça te sert de passer ta vie dans un dojo.

L'Aïnou jetait des petits coups d'œil à ses deux amis, alternativement. Il était manifestement inquiet de laisser Jeanne et Ren discuter sans lui et soucieux de s'inclure dans la conversation. Pour une raison inconnue, son intervention augmenta d'un cran l'agacement de Ren. Celui-ci croisa les bras, gêné, mais ne parvint pas à échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des deux autres.

– C'est... c'est un sport où je n'ai à compter que sur moi-même. Je veux être fort. Moi. Pas seulement quand je me bats avec Bason.

– C'est une bonne motivation, reconnut Horo Horo.

Jeanne, songeuse, finit par hocher la tête.

– Je comprends.

Ah bon? pensa Ren.

Puis soudain, elle demanda:

– Tu m'apprendrais, à moi aussi?

Il avait accepté, surpris, avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir.

.

Jeanne n'était pas une _si_ mauvaise élève. Bon, elle débutait complètement et elle n'avait pas vraiment les bonnes dispositions pour ce genre d'exercice, mais au moins elle était concentrée et appliquée, _elle_.

C'était lui, Ren, qui maintenant avait du mal à se concentrer.

La première raison, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter des filles. Et, partant du principe que son "élève" était plus jeune et plus fluette que lui, il avait retenu ses coups de crainte de lui faire mal.

Erreur. La fois où il avait frappé plus fort que d'habitude, il l'avait projetée violemment contre le tatami. Il s'était approché, vaguement inquiet pour s'entendre dire:

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas douillette.

Et là il s'était senti con, parce que, ben oui, Iron Maiden Jeanne, malgré les apparences, était tout sauf une petite nature.

La deuxième raison, c'était que la surveillance d'Horo Horo, qui les couvait d'un œil jaloux dès qu'il s'avisait d'adresser la parole à Jeanne, le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Au départ, cela lui avait paru très irritant et stupide. Il mourrait d'envie de lui crier: "mais arrête, crétin, je vais pas te la piquer, ta chérie! Allez, concentre-toi au lieu de nous regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit!".

C'était, oh ironie du sort, parfaitement vrai. Au moment où Ren avait formulé cette pensée, il était à mille lieux de ces basses préoccupations terrestres et à dix mille de se douter que Jeanne serait un jour la mère de son fils. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de couper l'herbe sous le pied d'Horo Horo. De toute façon, il avait décidé que les relations amoureuses, ce n'était pas pour lui: un jour il se marierait avec la riche héritière d'une longue lignée de shamans, comme lui, et il aurait pour tâche de perpétuer ladite lignée. Pour ça, pas besoin de toutes ces niaiseries. Il suffisait que la fille soit puissante, pas trop vilaine non plus, et tout irait bien.

Mais voilà, un destin à l'esprit de contradiction très poussé avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ren et Jeanne se rapprochèrent. Elle ne connaissait absolument rien aux arts martiaux et était curieuse. Elle lui posait donc toutes sortes de questions lorsqu'ils prenaient des pauses. Questions sur les disciplines, mais aussi sur lui, son entraînement, son enfance, et même sur la Chine en général, auxquelles Ren répondait avec de moins en moins d'ennui et de plus en plus d'entrain à mesure que le temps passait.

Comme au premier jour, Horo Horo s'efforçait toujours de ne pas se faire oublier et de s'approprier la discussion avec Jeanne. Peut-être parce que, intuitif, il sentait déjà que Ren pourrait faire un parfait rival.

Finalement, les yeux jaloux d'Horo Horo finirent par déranger franchement Ren, de même que ses interventions, et que sa présence tout court, d'ailleurs. A mains nues, il était un adversaire bien plus intéressant et plus coriace que Jeanne mais... Ren commençait à apprécier leurs échanges. Cette fille, la dernière personne avec qui il aurait cru pouvoir se lier, avait en fait pas mal de points communs avec lui. Leurs échanges, qu'il avait d'abord accueillis avec réticence, se transformèrent peu à peu en provocations (les efforts de l'Aïnou pour attirer l'attention de l'Iron Maiden étant parfois franchement comiques), puis en véritable agrément. Au bout de quelques temps, il réalisa que, lorsqu'il se rendait dans la salle remplie de tatamis, c'était elle qu'il venait voir. Elle et non plus Horo Horo. Et lorsque celui-ci s'efforçait d'accaparer Jeanne, il regrettait de ne pas se trouver seul avec elle, au lieu d'avoir son ami... toujours dans leurs pattes, oui, c'était son impression, dans leurs pattes.

A partir du moment où il prit conscience de ce fait, Ren eut encore plus de mal à se concentrer que d'habitude. A la fois pour ça et pour l'effroyable raison qu'il trouvait Jeanne décidément de plus en plus jolie.

.

Ami lecteur, toi qui lis ces lignes, tu te doutes que cela ne pouvait QUE dégénérer. Arriva donc ce qui devait arriver.

Horo Horo, ce jour-là, était absent. Sa sœur trouvait qu'il traînait beaucoup trop avec Ren et Jeanne et estimait qu'il y avait de meilleures façons de s'entraîner. En réalité, elle était jalouse que son frère boude les parcours du combattant qu'elle lui concoctait avec amour, et elle avait passé un marché avec Satan, pardon avec Anna, pour que celle-ci l'aide à le capturer.

Face à cette invincible alliance, Horo Horo avait dû capituler. En suivant Pirika, il avait jeté un long regard furieux, avec une pointe de résignation, à Ren. Celui-ci s'était senti soudain assez mal à l'aise.

Il se trouvait donc seul avec l'Iron Maiden.

Ils commencèrent. Et tout de suite, Ren s'aperçut que la présence d'Horo Horo leur avait été nécessaire. Au moins depuis quelques jours. Elle rendait les choses moins... enfin, plus... Bref, elle lui avait permis de se voiler la face et de se dire que _oui_, s'ils se voyaient plusieurs heures par jour, c'était uniquement pour pratiquer les arts martiaux, point barre. Sauf que là, ils étaient seuls.

Même pour lui, qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces choses-là et qui n'y connaissait rien, c'était évident: chaque coup porté, paré, chaque geste, chaque regard qu'il échangeait avec Jeanne était ambigu.

L'exercice avait coloré ses joues diaphanes d'une légère teinte rose et mit un peu d'éclat dans son regard écarlate. C'était beau. Ren se mit à faire n'importe quoi. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ce coup, là, il ne pouvait pas le parer comme ça. Coude, non, coup de pied. Lève le bras, plie, tourne, non ça ne va pas. Tu réalises qu'elle prend l'avantage, abruti? On peut pourtant pas dire qu'elle soit douée, en plus, tu as des années d'entraînement derrière toi... c'est plutôt minable, là. Attends, _voilàà_, c'est mieux, à droite, gauche, pare, attaque...

Les coups de Jeanne étaient imprécis, pas très académiques, voire même carrément déloyaux. Il avait dû la reprendre pas mal de fois sur ce point. Y a des choses qui se font dans telle discipline et pas dans telle autre. Mais elle était terriblement impulsive et avait un peu trop tendance à se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Par ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui amusait Ren au plus haut point, mais qui était plutôt logique, quand on connaissait son histoire et l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue: comme lui, elle détestait perdre.

Il la dominait complètement, comme à chaque fois, quand un éclair soudain passa dans ses yeux. Jeanne lança un coup brutal du coude, qu'il arrêta brusquement. Il la tenait. Elle avait perdu. En principe, ça devait s'arrêter comme ça. Mais elle refusa de tomber en arrière sous sa poussée et profita de ce qu'ils n'étaient pas en situation de combat réel pour lui échapper. Elle glissa entre ses mains comme un morceau de savon et recula. Puis, elle fonça tête baissée sur lui. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à l'attraper et à retourner son élan contre elle. Avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Jeanne se retrouva à terre, sur le dos, un peu hébétée.

Après l'avoir plaquée au sol, Ren contempla quelques secondes de trop la joliesse de son visage rosi par l'effort et environné d'un halo de boucles blanches. Il réalisa alors qu'on venait de passer au niveau d'ambiguïté supérieur et sentit ses propres joues s'enflammer. Et, à lire l'expression qui passa dans ses yeux, il devina qu'elle avait elle aussi conscience de la menace qui planait sur leurs deux têtes depuis quelques temps.

.

Voilà, c'était là qu'avait eu lieu le _dérapage_. Qui avait embrassé l'autre le premier, ils ne s'en souvenaient plus tellement... ah si. C'était Jeanne qui, toujours sous la pression des mains de Ren s'était redressée vers lui, les joues rouges, l'air décidée. Elle s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, hésitante, perplexe. Alors, sans totalement réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Ren avait répondu à l'appel impérieux du visage levé vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, c'eût été fort grossier. Aussi s'était-il penché à son tour vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent.

Une sorte d'étrange soulagement s'était emparé de lui lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Jeanne, l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était un timide baiser, minuscule, tout sec, tout mignon, de rien du tout. Si petit qu'il aurait pu ne pas exister. Alors il en vint un autre, et puis un autre, un peu moins court, et un autre, un peu plus long, et encore un autre...

C'était comme de chiper une petite miette sur un délicieux gâteau. On en prend juste une, au bord, là, comme ça, personne ne verra rien, pas vu, pas pris, et puis une autre, une autre, et une autre et... et puis quand il n'y en a plus, on pique sur le côté du gâteau, en-dessous, là où ça se voit le moins, toujours pareil, puis encore un petit morceau, et encore, et encore et... c'est décidément tellement bon qu'on n'a plus du tout envie d'en laisser la moindre lichette et qu'on finit par faire son affaire à ce crétin de gâteau qui n'avait qu'à pas traîner là.

Ainsi les deux jeunes gens commencèrent par picorer la bouche de l'un, de l'autre, à petits coups minuscules puis, au bout de la cinquième, sixième fois, s'y s'attardèrent. C'était encore léger, frais, doux. La barrière de leurs dents serrées les séparait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'imaginait encore de la franchir. Et ils revenaient sans cesse, incapables de s'en lasser. C'était bon, pas du tout futile comme le pensait l'un, ou répugnant comme le croyait l'autre, et quelque chose en eux, une sorte d'instinct indéchiffrable avait faim de ces bribes de baisers et en voulait plus, encore plus, beaucoup plus.

Finalement, Jeanne interrompit ces innocentes expériences, écarlate, comme si elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. En fait, elle avait été surprise de sentir la main de Ren se poser à un endroit beaucoup plus hardi, sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas du tout à dessein, comme vous le supposerez sans doute, mauvais esprits, c'était tout à fait accidentel et il la retira, horriblement confus.

Cette main, ce fut la douche froide.

L'Iron Maiden s'extirpa des bras de Ren et s'enfuit hors de la pièce sans lui adresser un seul regard, le laissant là, rouge et abasourdi, en proie à la consternation la plus profonde.

.

L'esprit rationnel et méthodique de Ren lui permit de tirer plusieurs conclusions accablantes de ces événements.

Premièrement, il avait eu tort de se moquer des petites hormones de Horo Horo.

Deuxièmement, il avait été bien stupide de croire qu'il échapperait auxdites petites hormones et bien présomptueux de penser qu'il était fait d'un autre bois que le commun des mortels.

Et troisièmement, non content de n'être qu'un idiot, prétentieux et soumis aux mêmes contraintes terrestres que le reste du monde, il s'était débrouillé pour jeter son dévolu sur la fille que convoitait un de ses plus proches amis et pour la lui piquer, comme un sale con.

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire, et encore, il ne faut jurer de rien!

Bref, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'héritier de la famille Tao se remit sévèrement en cause et dut réviser l'image qu'il se faisait de sa propre personne.

.

Horo Horo était revenu parmi eux et Ren, la mort dans l'âme, vit que Jeanne faisait comme si de rien n'était. Son air innocent et le ton parfaitement naturel qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à lui le choquèrent profondément. Ainsi, c'était donc tout l'effet que ça lui faisait?

Il commença par lui en vouloir et par la traiter mentalement de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, garce, vicieuse, hypocrite, et on va en rester là parce qu'après, ça devient vulgaire et macho, mais il finit par reconnaître qu'elle avait sans doute raison d'agir ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas raconter tranquillement à Horo Horo que ses soupçons étaient fondés et que, le seul jour où ils étaient restés seuls, ils avaient passé la moitié du temps à s'embrasser! Sans être le mieux placé pour parler de tact, Ren avait conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire. Il calqua donc sa conduite sur celle de Jeanne et prit son mal en patience.

Mais à aucun moment, elle ne vint lui parler.

.

Ren profita de ce temps pour réfléchir. Que faire? Oublier ce qui s'était passé? Ce n'était pas si grave, tant pis, il s'en fichait. Cette réflexion eut le mérite de lui faire admettre que non, il ne s'en fichait pas. Il avait envie de tirer les choses au clair, de parler avec elle. Il imagina aussitôt ce qu'elle lui dirait, en commençant par le pire scénario: Jeanne, les yeux modestement baissés, qui répondait: "oh ça... on va pas en faire toute une histoire, hein, restons-en là, qu'en penses-tu?". Puis il imagina la jeune fille se tourner vers Horo Horo et lui adresser un magnifique sourire. Cette seule pensée l'emplit d'une rage féroce qui acheva de le convaincre. Non. Il n'en resterait pas là. Rien que de penser au contact de ses lèvres, son muscle cardiaque battait furieusement, l'abruti.

Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que (ça c'est nous, cher lecteur, qui l'interprétons) nommer la chose, c'était la rendre possible, réelle. Or, Ren avait besoin de temps pour accepter ce qui se produisait. Mais une chose était sûre: il avait bien l'intention de la prendre entre quatre yeux et d'avoir une discussion ferme avec elle.

.

Dès qu'il commença à chercher le moyen de l'aborder, il eut l'horrible impression qu'elle l'évitait. Ce constat fit naître une sourde angoisse au fond de ses entrailles. Heureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Un jour, elle s'approcha, le salua gravement et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, parce qu'on allait faire les courses. Puis elle sourit, se pencha et chuchota sur le ton de la conspiration:

– Les vestiaires de l'onsen dans dix minutes.

Le sang de Ren ne fit qu'un tour et, comme vous le supposez, dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans les fameux vestiaires.

Jeanne arriva, préoccupée, en jetant des regards partout autour d'elle.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda froidement Ren, les bras croisés. Pourquoi ces précautions débiles?

– Je voulais te parler. Seule à seul.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de riposter, entre ses dents, avec amertume:

– Il t'en a fallu du temps.

– Évidemment, soupira Jeanne, impatientée. On ne peut jamais être seul cinq minutes dans cette... maudite maison.

"Maudite" devait être un juron épouvantable dans l'esprit de Jeanne, songea Ren en retenant un sourire amusé et... non pas attendri, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, lui, attendri? Certainement pas.

– J'ai essayé de trouver un moment pour venir te voir mais tu n'étais jamais seul et moi, j'ai toujours Lyserg avec moi, ou Anna, Pirika, Tamao...

– Et tu ne pouvais pas lâcher le troupeau cinq minutes? grommela-t-il.

Jeanne lui jeta un regard noir.

– Toi non plus, tu n'es pas venu me voir. Et en plus...

– En plus quoi?

– Tu n'as pas remarqué que... Horo Horo nous surveille ?

Elle se tordit les mains.

– Il nous observe tout le temps... on dirait qu'il sait.

– Je t'assure que non, répondit Ren avec un petit frisson, parce que cette idée ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

Mal à l'aise, Jeanne cherchait son regard pour lui échapper ensuite, regardait partout, mordillait ses lèvres... Ren s'attarda sur ce détail et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda finalement la jeune fille d'une voix très, très, très timide.

Ren haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien.

Mais Jeanne comprit ce haussement d'épaules autrement. Elle n'était pas habituée à lire ses émotions derrière sa moue austère.

A ce geste, ses yeux prirent une teinte horrifiée et douloureuse. Elle se raidit, ses poings se crispèrent et Ren crut qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contenta d'avaler sa salive et d'articuler, le plus dignement qu'elle pouvait:

– Je... je suis désolée. Je suis stupide, bien sûr.

Puis elle eut un sourire acide et nerveux et se détourna.

_Elle croit que je m'en fous_. Enfin, la lucidité revint à Ren qui eut le temps de l'attraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite pour se réfugier dans les derniers bastions de l'honneur qui lui restait.

– Attends!

Distante, Jeanne, redressa la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, non pas de surprise, mais parce qu'elle contenait de toutes ses forces des larmes qu'il était absolument hors de question de verser devant lui. Oh oui, elle était orgueilleuse. Elle n'était peut-être pas une sainte, mais elle avait dirigé une troupe de guerriers d'élite et elle avait sa fierté. Elle s'était humiliée devant un crétin de garçon et voilà à quoi ça menait. On ne se méfiait jamais assez des hommes. Cela valait bien la peine d'être avertie des dangers de la vie pour tomber tout droit dans le plus vieux cliché du monde! Jeanne n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de vivre dans un de ces romans qu'elle lisait en cachette de Marco.

– Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle en prenant le ton le plus glacial et le plus cérémonieux qu'elle put trouver et en retrouvant d'instinct le langage châtié de son enfance.

Ren n'avait que des phrases débiles à l'esprit, ou que jamais de sa vie il ne prononcerait. Plutôt mourir sur place. Une seule solution s'imposa à lui. C'était la meilleure. Pas de mots stupides, ni de guimauve, clarté, précision, coup direct, le genre qu'il appréciait.

Attirant Jeanne à lui, il l'embrassa. Et quelque part au fond de lui quelqu'un s'écria "enfin!". Parce que c'était ça. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Sa bouche, là, contre la sienne. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir puis céda et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Le plus dur était fait.

.

Ren s'aperçut très vite que Jeanne était une tacticienne hors pair. D'abord, elle parvint à lui arracher confirmation qu'il voulait bel et bien qu'ils "continuent à se voir".

L'expression était parfaite: elle disait la chose sans la dire, elle était anodine, ni trop précipitée, ni trop précise et, enfin, elle n'engageait à rien.

Ren hocha la tête et Jeanne, qui devinait que c'était déjà un grand pas à accomplir pour lui aussi, se contenta de cette concise réponse.

- Excuse-moi de te brusquer, dit-elle tout de go. Je veux juste connaître tes intentions.

Ren acquiesça. Il lui devait bien ça.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit-il, pas de... mauvaises, je veux dire. Je suis juste... bien en ta compagnie.

Jeanne sourit et répondit:

- Moi de même.

A présent que les choses avaient été mises sur la table, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord de se voir en secret. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant. Surtout certains d'entre eux, comme Horo Horo ou les X-Laws, par exemple.

Ils mirent au point un certain nombre de techniques pour se retrouver seuls, envisagèrent des points de rencontre stratégiques... Jeanne parlait de diversion, plan, repli: Ren avait l'impression d'être un chef d'état-major en train de discuter de la tactique d'une bataille prochaine. D'ailleurs, anecdote mignonne, s'il en était besoin, il commit l'erreur de suggérer le soir.

C'était absolument innocent, bien sûr, Ren était la preuve vivante que non, les hommes n'ont pas qu'une seule chose en tête, et surtout, n'ayant absolument aucune expérience amoureuse, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de tenter un coup pareil. Mais bien sûr, Jeanne l'interpréta autrement. Ou du moins, fit semblant. Ses yeux se plissèrent et, alors qu'il rougissait, mal à l'aise, elle répondit, amusée:

- Bien essayé. Mais non, le soir, je dors.

Ren s'insurgea, protesta. Elle lui assura qu'elle plaisantait, l'embrassa pour le rassurer, puis s'écarta vivement de lui en croyant entendre un bruit.

C'était une fausse alerte, mais ils préférèrent mettre fin à l'entretien et s'en aller chacun de leur côté, les jambes fourmillantes, l'estomac bondissant, le cœur battant et la voûte céleste toute entière dans les yeux.

.

Ren aurait trouvé insupportable qu'on dise ça de lui, mais le couple qu'il formait avec Jeanne était incroyablement mignon. Comme tous les adolescents qui vivent leur première amourette, il était fermement convaincu que son aventure ne ressemblait en rien à celle des autres, qu'ils étaient discrets et que, par conséquent, personne ne risquait de se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Personne à part Bason, car le vieux guerrier connaissait toute l'histoire mais, bien entendu, il serait mort un millier de fois encore sous la torture plutôt que de révéler les secrets de son maître.

Bason, muet comme la tombe, ne comptait pas. Cependant Ren oubliait qu'il y avait tout un tas de fines mouches qui passaient au Fumabri Onsen, à commencer par sa sœur.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Jun pour repérer le changement dans le regard de son frère lorsque Jeanne entra dans la pièce où ils se tenaient, pour voir celle-ci lui répondre, plus discrètement, et pour noter l'adoucissement fugace de ses yeux dorés. En un battement de cil, elle comprit tout et se sentit envahie d'un ravissement extrême.

Bien sûr, il y en avait d'autres, moins subtils, qui n'auraient pas su repérer le moindre indice si on ne les avait pas apportés sur un plateau: par chance, Horo Horo était de ceux-là. Il avait su percevoir le danger que pouvait représenter Ren, mais les signes de l'évolution de leur relation lui échappèrent complètement.

Pour l'heure, le petit couple était tranquille.

Cependant, ils avaient conscience, même s'il préféraient ne pas en parler, que si ça continuait, il leur faudrait un jour officialiser la chose. Déjà, mettre un nom dessus, ça pourrait être pas mal.

.

Quand ils se retrouvaient, ils continuaient à se bécoter gentiment: ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ren n'aurait pas osé, il ne se serait même pas avoué qu'il désirait que ça change, d'ailleurs, et Jeanne ne l'aurait sans doute pas accepté. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient terriblement: ils étaient orgueilleux, pas très bavards, et surtout incroyablement coincés sur ce plan, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Tant qu'ils en restaient au stade du gentil baiser yeux et bouche fermée, ils n'en avaient jamais assez. Il leur semblait qu'ils auraient pu y passer toute la journée sans s'ennuyer un seul instant. En outre, ça leur évitait d'avoir à parler, non pas qu'ils n'aient aucun centre d'intérêt en commun, mais parce qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre terriblement embarrassés par ces pénibles paroles convenues et bébêtes qu'échangent d'ordinaire les tourtereaux. De plus, ils étaient effrayés par les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Pour Jeanne comme pour Ren, "amour", signifiait sérieux, mariage, famille, enfants, bref, ce n'était pas une chose simple et anodine, une situation où chacun pouvait retirer ses billes lorsque ça n'allait plus, c'était une vie à engager et, à leurs âges, l'engagement est une perspective terrifiante, même pour deux caractères aussi rétrogrades qu'eux. La seule chose qui comptait, donc, c'est qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, et qu'ils avaient envie de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Par conséquent, ils consacraient tout le temps où ils étaient séparés à échafauder des plans diaboliques pour éloigner les autres, se retrouver seuls ou se faire passer des messages. Ils établirent un code secret très poussé pour désigner, au hasard d'une conversation, tel endroit, telle heure, ou encore pour confirmer ou annuler une entrevue.

Comme il n'y a pas plus aventureux que d'innocents amoureux, ils prirent des "risques" de plus en plus grands.

Les premières fois, ils se retrouvaient quand il n'y avait personne dans la maison, ce qui rendait l'attente d'autant plus insupportable que c'était rare. Et puis, il décidèrent qu'ils s'en fichaient après tout. S'il y avait quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la baraque, ça ne risquait rien. Ils commencèrent donc à se retrouver dans les pièces vides, à se charger de certaines corvées pour pouvoir filer, eux qui avaient toujours eu le flair de les éviter (au final, ça tombait généralement sur Manta, Yoh et Horo Horo, les souffres-douleurs d'Anna, ainsi que sur Tamao et Lyserg, qui étaient un peu bonnes poires, il faut l'avouer). Lesdites corvées permettaient alors de justifier une absence prolongée et leur procuraient de longs moments d'intimité.

De même, alors qu'au début, ils se voyaient toujours dans des endroits différents pour brouiller les pistes, ils finirent par relâcher quelque peu leur surveillance et par convenir de plusieurs lieux de rencontre récurrents.

Comme personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, ils s'enhardirent, firent exprès de se croiser dans les couloirs et, ce qui avait commencé par des rendez-vous strictement mesurés, pris en bonne et due forme, évolua rapidement en chassé-croisé entre deux portes: l'une rencontrait l'autre dans un couloir vide et lui volait un baiser avant de s'enfuir, l'autre répliquait en lui effleurant la main dans le dos de leurs amis pour la faire rougir, etc. Le "danger" d'être repéré et la précipitation accroissaient le plaisir et faisaient naître d'intenses frissons le long de leurs échines. On eût dit deux ninjas en herbe qui s'amusaient à tester leurs limites. Ren s'enivrait du challenge, Jeanne se grisait de l'interdit.

.

Un jour où les garçons allaient se baigner, après que les filles avaient terminé, Ren se débrouilla pour être le dernier dans le vestiaire. Il comptait sur Jeanne pour "traîner" elle aussi. Et en effet, la jeune fille le rejoignit vite dans un frou frou de yukata blanc. Elle se colla à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais lorsque Ren lui répondit, cette fois, il sentit le toucher chaud, doux et humide de sa langue qui cherchait à se faufiler entre ses dents. Sans hésiter, Ren céda à sa pression et goûta à la saveur pleine et entière d'un baiser plus profond. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'échappa prestement et fila en le laissant troublé, un goût d'inachevé sur les lèvres.

Après cela, les timides bécots furent vite abandonnés.

.

Ren avait continué à s'entraîner avec Horo Horo. Mais Jeanne avait décidé de ne plus participer à leurs séances, ce que son ami avait approuvé. Ils avaient l'intuition que ces combats au corps à corps risquaient de les trahir et, en cela, ils avaient parfaitement raison. L'abandon de Jeanne avait paru causer déception mais aussi soulagement chez Horo Horo, qui devait se dire, le malheureux, qu'il n'avait décidément plus rien à craindre de son ami.

Mais parfois, Ren faisait mine de poursuivre son entraînement pendant que Horo Horo allait prendre son bain seul. Dans ces moments-là, bien sûr, il n'en faisait rien, car Jeanne le rejoignait et leurs pratiques étaient autrement plus intéressantes qu'un entraînement solitaire.

Le double-sens pas très fin de la phrase précédente était involontaire, mais finalement tombe bien, cher lecteur. Parce que c'est là que les choses dégénérèrent de manière subite.

De dérapage, on pouvait à présent parler de dégringolade et même de chute libre car, la salle étant grande, lointaine et pourvue d'un sol confortable, on pouvait expliquer n'importe quel bruit par ce merveilleux prétexte: _l'entraînement_.

Leurs craintes totalement évanouies et les barrières de la pudeur, définitivement abolies, Ren et Jeanne étaient passés de chastes embrassades à un pelotage un peu plus poussé, mais non moins agréable. Sans pour autant finir le gâteau si vous suivez ma pensée.

Le pire, c'est que c'était totalement innocent, adorable, choupinet à en pleurer. Une exploration à la fois timide et audacieuse d'un territoire jusqu'alors ignoré.

En fait, c'était un peu comme de jouer à Un, deux, trois, soleil, voyez-vous: vous avancez, avancez, avancez, à petits pas prudents jusqu'au mur où le compteur attend les yeux fermés, et vous cessez de bouger dès qu'il se retourne. Mais tant qu'il ne vous grille pas, vous pouvez y aller. Et plus vous allez loin, plus vous vous approchez de la limite, plus vous vous montrez téméraire.

Sauf qu'un jour, ça devait bien arriver, on les surprit. Voici comment.

.

Ren était à genoux sur le tatami. Non pas pour une déclaration sur le mode le plus ridicule qui soit, mais pour embrasser à pleine bouche la jeune fille cambrée sous lui, qui semblait avoir balancé sa réserve par-dessus les moulins. L'estomac en compote, Ren songeait qu'ils étaient presque _allongés_ par terre et que, décidément, les choses avaient pris un tour très sérieux avant même qu'il ait pu y réfléchir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps refusait de bouger et de s'éloigner de celui de Jeanne, dont les mains timides s'étaient enhardies de jour en jour, et qui glissaient à présent très _lentement_ le long de son torse. Et en fait, pour rien au monde il ne l'en aurait empêchée.D'autant que ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour égarer ses doigts, _comme par mégarde_, sous le tissu de ses vêtements et que, loin de le repousser, Jeanne se tendait sous ses mains, comme pour lui en offrir davantage.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème, ça avait été très gênant au début, mais il s'y était habitué, c'est que, hélas – nouvelle raison de réaliser qu'il n'était pas au-dessus des contingences de ce monde –, son corps était de plus en plus... sensible, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait, à leurs tripotages. Une "sensibilité" dont il présentait maintenant à chaque fois un signe visible, ce qui était extrêmement embarrassant. La première fois, il avait repoussé Jeanne brutalement, horrifié et avait prétendu entendre quelqu'un arriver. Finalement, il avait trouvé une technique qui consistait à tenir son bassin à l'écart et à ne pas serrer de trop près son amie. C'était plutôt difficile car elle avait la manie de se coller à lui. D'ailleurs il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si elle ne savait pas _très précisément_ ce qu'elle faisait... mais bref, assis par terre, c'était plus facile. Merci aux pantalons noirs et amples qui permettaient de cacher la preuve de sa honte et merci à l'innocence que son éducation avait dû préserver. Il l'espérait. Oui, il espérait très fort que les connaissances de Jeanne en matière d'anatomie masculine ne soient pas trop poussées, sinon...

Ren retint un soupir un peu plus fort que les autres, car les doigts de la jeune fille, plus audacieux que les siens, qui se contentaient des trésors de son buste, se promenaient à présent autour de sa taille, et s'introduisaient entre la peau et le tissu du pantalon. Sur le côté bien sûr, mais il lui suffisait de poursuivre leur chemin dans la direction du ventre pour... Ren faillit la retenir et puis... _non_. C'était bien, c'était si agréable, il ne _pouvait_ plus dire qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il était au-dessus de ça. Il en mourrait d'envie. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles, une fièvre merveilleuse s'emparait de lui et il n'avait plus le moindre désir de l'ignorer. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Jeanne, il avait appris à entendre un peu mieux les désirs que son enveloppe charnelle lui imposait et avait fini par admettre que, advienne que pourra, quand on a faim, il faut manger!

Le seul souci, à présent, c'était de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Mais s'il en croyait les signaux que lui envoyait Jeanne, il n'avait pas encore dépassé les limites.

Doucement, il se laissa aller contre Jeanne, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et commença à envisager de glisser ses mains sous sa jupe, histoire d'égaliser les choses.

Bref, ils étaient très, très, très occupés à explorer mutuellement leur cavités buccales, à se barbouiller le visage de salive et à se farfouiller de leurs doigts empressés à des endroits plus ou moins avouables, lorsque... TADAAA, la porte s'ouvrit.

Pas de chance, vraiment.

.

C'était Marco. Et Reiheit. Et Lyserg, accessoirement.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence. Un silence très lourd et très gênant.

Puis Marco explosa.

– S...SEIGNEUR MAIDEN! ENLEVE TES PATTES DU SEIGNEUR MAIDEN!

Frôlant l'apoplexie, le capitaine des X-Laws faillit se jeter sur Ren. Il fut retenu à temps par Lyserg. Reiheit, bouche bée, visiblement choqué, fixait la scène. Ren retira prudemment ses mains. Jeanne en fit autant et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AU SEIGNEUR MAI...

– Stop, ça suffit, Marco, interrompit Jeanne d'une voix forte.

Marco fut douché instantanément. Jeanne en profita pour réfléchir à toute vitesse et en venir rapidement aux mesures qu'il fallait prendre. Alors que Ren semblait esquisser la possibilité de faire taire _définitivement_ ces témoins gênants, la jeune fille, moins embarrassée que lui à l'idée de s'afficher, reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Le jour était arrivé, très bien. Elle n'avait pas honte, elle ne faisait rien de mal, chasteté, mon œil, elle connaissait la Bible, elle, et y avait rien marqué de précis dedans. Elle se sentait parfaitement prête à assumer la situation.

– Il m'embrasse, décréta finalement Jeanne (car un euphémisme, ça ne mange pas de pain). C'est normal, c'est mon petit ami.

Ren ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. _Petit ami... _purée, c'était dit. Voilà. L'ultime et effrayante étape de l'officialisation. Il avait une _petite amie_. Merde alors.

Bon ben, après tout, pourquoi pas.

En plus, il pouvait être fier de lui: pour sa première fois, il avait réussi à séduire la fille la moins accessible de sa connaissance! C'était pas rien, une Iron Maiden Jeanne.

En entendant ce mots, Marco, rouge brique, parut avoir avalé quelque chose de très, très gros. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Ren et reprit froidement:

– Seigneur Maiden... vous a-t-il... fait du mal?

– Qu'entends-tu exactement par "faire du mal"? demanda Jeanne d'un ton innocent qui tira un léger sourire Lyserg.

Et comme Reheit, le choc passé, ne semblait pas décidé à se mettre en colère à son tour, finalement, elle se sentit confortée dans ses positions.

Marco n'aimait pas Ren. C'était surtout à cause de lui qu'elle avait tenu à maintenir leur relation secrète.

Ren sourit et décida de laisser Jeanne faire. C'était _ses_ hommes, après tout. Sa famille.

– Je heu mais heu... poursuivit le blond, embarrassé, vous ne voulez pas dire que vous êtes d'accord pour...

– Marco, voyons, soupira Jeanne comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Tu te doutes bien que si je n'étais pas "d'accord", ce garçon ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Il y eut encore un silence très gêné. Les détails de la puissance du "Seigneur Maiden" avaient été momentanément oubliés.

Marco tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance:

– Seigneur Maiden...

– La discussion est close, Marco.

Puis, lorsque le malheureux lieutenant-beau-père se retira, mortifié et traumatisé, Ren jeta un regard appréciateur à sa petite amie, puisque tel était le mot.

Le port de tête était impérieux, sa voix douce avait viré au grave, son maintien était celui d'un chef.

Jeanne venait encore de monter dans son estime. Après être passée de "fréquentable" à "appréciable", elle était devenue "bécotable" et à présent, il pouvait également la ranger dans la case "admirable". Un combo encore inégalé. Ren commençait à se dire qu'il avait tiré le gros lot.

Oui, Jeanne était peut-être un peu plus qu'une fille mignonne à embrasser dans les coins.

C'était une compagne digne de lui.

Tout d'un coup, la perspective de la riche héritière, puissante et pas trop vilaine, ne semblait plus suffire aux yeux de Ren.

.

Le coming out eut évidemment pour conséquence de révéler leur liaison à Horo Horo. Ren n'était pas enchanté de devoir en passer par là, car il reconnaissait sans peine qu'il n'avait pas agi de façon très loyale, là-dessus et que c'était même franchement gonflé de sa part d'être celui qui ruinerait les plans de son ami.

Horo Horo n'était pas d'une nature rancunière, pas avec ses amis, en tout cas, mais il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour pardonner à Ren.

L'entrevue fut houleuse et se solda par un crochet du droit meurtrier que Ren n'évita pas. Il aurait pu, affirmait-il, à tort ou à raison, mais il choisit de rester pile où il était et reçut sans hésitation le poing de l'Aïnou sur son visage. Horo Horo se serait battu contre lui avec plaisir, si Ren s'était défendu. Mais comme il n'en fit rien, frémissant de rage, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Il n'adressa plus la parole à Ren ni à Jeanne de tout le séjour et fut le premier à s'en aller avec Pirika. En le voyant partir, Ren éprouva une pointe d'inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir définitivement détruit leur amitié. Il espérait qu'Horo Horo se remettrait bien vite.

Reparti pour Hokkaido, Horo Horo ne devait en revenir que quelques années plus tard, guéri, toujours célibataire, mais enfin prêt à pardonner à un Ren devenu père. Après tout, ce serait pour le retour de Yoh et d'Anna, on pouvait bien faire des sacrifices. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

.

A la fin de l'été, Ren et Jeanne se retrouvèrent bien bêtes quand l'un dut repartir en Chine, l'autre en France. Ils n'étaient pas encore séparés qu'ils éprouvaient déjà un terrible manque. On vous épargnera la scène finale typiquement nanar de la fin des amours de vacances qui, de toute façon, n'eut pas lieu, parce que Ren invita immédiatement Jeanne à venir chez lui, au moment même où Jeanne lui faisait la même proposition. Bref, ils ne furent séparés que pendant deux semaines, mais ce fut l'occasion de réaliser que, mince alors, les choses avaient _sacrément_ dérapé.

Pour faire simple, c'était comme si on leur avait fait découvrir les joies des substances illicites pendant leurs vacances et qu'ils avaient accepté, en ricanant et en se disant qu'une fois ou deux, ça pouvait pas faire de mal, jusqu'à ce que, de fil en aiguille, ils réalisent tout d'un coup qu'ils étaient devenus accros et que leur dealer préféré allait gentiment se faire la malle sur un autre continent.

Ren répondit donc rapidement à l'invitation de Jeanne et décida qu'un voyage en Europe était une excellente façon de commencer l'année. Puis ce fut elle qui vint en Chine. Et puis ce fut à nouveau le contraire, etc, etc.

.

Un soir, nos mignons finirent par liquider définitivement le gâteau. Alors, comme Ren se tournait vers sa compagne, il vit ses lèvres trembler et son regard se faire craintif.

– Et maintenant, dit-elle, tu vas me laisser tomber? C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans tous les livres que j'ai lus...

Ren trouva cela tellement mignon et candide qu'il hésita à répondre oui, juste pour voir sa tête. Et puis, en fait, il choisit de dissimuler son rire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Débile, va.

.

Au bout d'un moment et sans s'en rendre compte, ils finirent par vivre ensemble. Il faut dire que ça commençait à leur coûter cher en billets d'avion, leur affaire.

Ensuite, En et Ran ayant fait quelques réflexions au sujet de "Il serait peut-être temps de l'épouser, cette petite, non?", Marco s'étant montré un peu plus pressant (à présent habitué à Ren, il mourrait d'envie d'organiser le mariage de sa fille adoptive), et Jeanne s'étant aperçue que leurs histoires de gâteau allaient prochainement avoir des conséquences, ils décidèrent de se marier.

Et, une fois, cette décision prise, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir quel nom ils allaient pouvoir donner à la "conséquence", Ren éclata de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? s'étonna Jeanne. Men, c'est pas mal, ça contient nos deux noms: le En du tien, et pour moi, Maiden...

Ren songeait à la puissante shamane pas trop vilaine et à la lignée à perpétuer. Au moment où sa relation avec Jeanne avait été révélée au grand jour, il avait décidé que cette perspective d'avenir ne lui convenait plus. Mais finalement, chacun de ses plans s'était déroulé comme prévu.

– Rien, rien, répondit-il. Men, ce sera très bien.

.


	27. Les Mille et Une Nuits

**27 – Les Mille et Une Nuits**

_J'avais plein d'idées marrantes (enfin, de mon point de vue) pour raconter la première nuit d'amour de notre petit couple, avec des versions barges, mignonnes, trash... alors j'ai décidé de TOUTES les écrire. _

_Pour corser les choses, c'est devenu un défi: j'ai pris tous les genres des filtres de FF (romance, angst, drama, humor, sci-fi...) et pour chacun d'entre eux, hop, une petite ficclet/un OS sur ce thème (parfois des UA, parce que allez faire un truc en fantasy dans l'univers d'origine...). Parfois je mélange certains genres, je triche, vous verrez. ____Je vous préviens aussi que certains OS sont... carrément débiles! Mais bon, vous devez être habitués, maintenant._

___Comme c'est un peu long, j'ai découpé le challenge en trois. Rendez-vous aux deux chapitres suivants pour lire le reste._

_**Rating : M** _

_Pour ceux qui auraient sauté les premiers paragraphes, ces textes racontent de manière plus ou moins explicite une scène d'amour/de sexe. (C'est souvent moins, ceci dit, en fait) Climat plus ou moins dark en fonction du genre de l'OS mais dans l'ensemble, je suis restée soft. _

_On commence par un facile._

* * *

.

**_Easy and sweet _****_(_****Hurt/Comfort)**

Allongé sur son lit, Ren fixait le plafond sans savoir ce qu'il éprouvait exactement.

De la tristesse? De la joie? De l'angoisse? Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

Oui, il ressentait une certaine excitation teintée d'appréhension à l'idée qu'il était à présent le chef incontesté de la famille Tao. Mais il ne pouvait nier que lorsque le corps de son père avait été réduit en cendres sous ses yeux, quelques heures plus tôt – tradition familiale: les seuls corps conservés étaient ceux des futurs kyonshis – , un trou sombre s'était creusé dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose en lui était mort en même temps que Tao En et s'était consumé avec les cendres paternelles. Quelque chose de très petit, caché, discret, mais quelque chose quand même.

Il demeura allongé jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité descende.

Lorsque la nuit fut venue, il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Quelques coups, timides, qui ne pouvaient appartenir ni à Jun, ni à Mère, ni à Grand-Père.

Donc, par déduction...

– Entre, soupira-t-il.

Et Jeanne entra.

Ren ne bougea pas, la laissa approcher. Sa fiancée ne lui demanda pas comment il allait, elle ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Elle savait mieux que personne ce que l'on pouvait ressentir.

Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre sa main. Ren se laissa faire.

– Je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Mais sa voix sonnait faux. D'ailleurs, non, il n'allait pas bien. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, qui pinçait, qui pressait au fond de sa gorge. Un goût d'amer, d'inachevé. Il aurait voulu que son père franchisse cette porte et il lui aurait dit...

Voilà, c'était ça: il y avait plein de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à son père, sympathiques ou non, et qui, à présent, ne sortiraient jamais et devraient rester au fond de lui. Parce que Tao En n'était pas du genre à traîner sur Terre, ça non. Il devait déjà se prélasser dans le Great Spirit, ce sale...

Ren ferma les yeux.

Parce qu'elle voyait poindre l'amertume sur ce visage fermé, Jeanne se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme lui répondit, enfouit son visage dans le sien, la retint, prolongea le baiser... c'est sans doute à cause de cet appétit de chaleur humaine manifeste que Jeanne ne se redressa pas, ne l'écarta pas, comme elle le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'elle le trouvait trop entreprenant. Au contraire, cette fois, elle se laissa aller contre lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa légèrement, elle capta l'amertume de son regard, malgré la pénombre. Alors, un sourire se peignit sur son visage juvénile.

Ren était comme elle: il savait subir la douleur sans se plaindre, mais pas l'évacuer. Elle resterait là, au fond de lui, et il ne ferait rien pour l'en déloger ou pour l'exprimer. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils ne lui feraient aucun bien. Elle n'avait rien d'autre pour le soulager que sa tendresse pour lui. Elle voulait lui donner de l'amour.

Alors elle l'embrassa à nouveau, puis sa bouche s'écarta de la sienne pour se poser, légère, sur ses joues. Son nez. Son menton. Son cou. Jeanne se lova peu à peu jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse enfourchât ses jambes et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? souffla Ren, qui pressentait comme un danger imminent.

Jeanne, souriante, ne répondit pas. L'instinct, seul, la guidait. Elle se contenta de prendre ses mains et de les poser sur sa taille, là où le tissu de son chemisier s'arrêtait et laissait à l'air libre un mince ruban de peau, avant la jupe.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il avait comme l'impression que la chaleur de la pièce venait de monter d'un cran. Et que quelque chose était en train de... déraper, voilà.

Jeanne se redressa et commença très lentement à défaire les boutons de son haut.

– T'es devenue dingue ou quoi? chuchota Ren sur le même ton.

Elle s'interrompit.

– Tu veux que j'arrête?

Sa voix était douce et calme.

Ren ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord, il regarda l'échancrure mince du chemisier qui laissait à présent voir la naissance des seins. Est-ce qu'il voulait _vraiment _qu'elle arrête? Inconsciemment, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Jeanne.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

– Tu vois bien.

Ren, le cœur battant, se demanda s'il n'était pas juste en train de faire un rêve bizarre. La lumière nocturne rehaussait l'éclat d'argent de ses cheveux, nimbait sa peau pâle de reflets étoilés. Avec cette cascade de neige ruisselant autour de ses épaules, c'était comme si une apparition fantomatique était venue le visiter. Est-ce que tout ça était réel?

Le dernier pan de tissu tomba, révélant son buste, chatouillé par les longues boucles blanches. Ren, qui avait arrêté de respirer depuis quelques secondes, reprit son souffle. Jeanne demeura un instant perplexe, puis se pencha sur lui et commença à s'attaquer à sa propre chemise. Son regard était éloquent. Elle l'attendait.

Ren ne résista pas longtemps. Il se redressa, vint à sa rencontre, scella ses lèvres aux siennes et se débarrassa de sa chemise. Torse nu, les deux jeunes gens enlacés promenèrent leurs mains sur la surface de peau qui s'offraient à eux, encore inviolée. Jeanne s'attarda sur sa cicatrice avec curiosité puis s'attacha aux épaules, tandis que Ren caressait inlassablement ses seins et le creux de sa taille. Il s'attaqua le premier à sa longue jupe et Jeanne l'imita en défaisant sa ceinture et son pantalon. S'en suivit un moment de surprenantes découvertes et de caresses pleines de curiosité tandis que leurs intimités respectives étaient pour la première fois mises à nu devant autrui.

Jeanne était toujours au-dessus de lui. Ren la renversa sur le dos. Ses scrupules s'étaient envolés. Il chassa de son esprit les interrogations qui y fourmillaient, est-ce que ça va être bien? Est-ce que je vais m'en tirer? Je risque pas de lui faire mal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous file pas le mode d'emploi avant, bon sang? etc., et se jeta à corps perdu dans l'inconnu.

D'abord, il vit Jeanne se raidir lorsqu'il s'introduisit en elle, et lui-même ne se sentit pas tout à fait à l'aise. C'était une sensation agréable, mais très bizarre, presque douloureuse. Sans vouloir être grossier, il se sentait un peu l'étroit. Il remua, chercha une posture plus confortable, et soudain, les mains de Jeanne se posèrent sur ses reins pour l'attirer encore un peu plus profondément. Une vague de plaisir l'emporta aussitôt.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça avait eu un effet assez impressionnant sur Jeanne. De raide et compassée, la jeune fille au-dessous de lui, qui semblait au départ lui céder son corps sans trop savoir ce qu'elle-même avait à faire, s'était brusquement mise à se cambrer entre ses bras, tendue, cramponnée à lui. Une joie merveilleuse l'envahit à l'idée d'un plaisir partagé et son excitation s'en trouva décuplée.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il fut rapidement obligé de couper court à leur étreinte. Il s'en serait voulu de laisser Jeanne en plan, s'il lui était resté un gramme de cervelle encore opérationnel pour réfléchir. Jeanne, elle, se figea, puis resserra sa prise autour de lui. Ren se redressa, le souffle encore court, et vit qu'elle souriait.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti, si elle en avait tiré le même plaisir que lui: il ne l'avait pas entendue faire le moindre bruit. Mais elle paraissait satisfaite. Il ne demandait que cela.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il se demandait maintenant si cela avait bien eu lieu. Il avait une impression d'irréalité, comme s'il venait de se réveiller après un rêve.

Rêve ou pas, lorsque Ren retomba sur le matelas, contre la peau chaude de Jeanne, il avait complètement oublié la mort de son père.

.

oOo

.

**_Jigsaw (_****Horror)**

_(Référence cinématographique glauque)_

Ren se réveilla avec une intense douleur au ventre. Jeanne, revêtue de son armure Over Soul, souriait diaboliquement.

– Revenu parmi nous? Alors voilà le topo. La clef (en indiquant la ceinture de chasteté) se trouve dans ton ventre. Voici de quoi la récupérer (elle lui donna une pince, un marteau et une immense vis rouillée). Tu as vingt minutes pour te décider, et pour me libérer de cette armure, parce qu'au bout de ce décompte, cette bombe (elle désigna l'Iron Maiden) va exploser. Sache qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de cette pièce et que tu ne pourras pas forcer la serrure de ma ceinture avec ces instruments.

Puis elle s'allongea à ses côtés pour attendre.

Ren fixa son ventre, la bosse anormale qui en émergeait, l'Iron Maiden, la vis rouillée, et...

.

Se réveilla en sueur.

Il était seul. Evidemment. Jeanne dormait dans l'autre pièce, et paisiblement, à ce qu'il semblait.

Rouge de honte, déjà parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais aussi parce que le sujet de ce cauchemar était bien tendancieux, il se jura de ne plus jamais regarder de film d'horreur avec sa chère et tendre.

.

oOo

.

_**Romance... ou pas.**_

Les grillons chantaient derrière leurs fenêtres, les étoiles scintillaient et la lune se penchait sur les ébats naissants du jeune couple alangui dont les souffles agités se mêlaient au bruit de la nuit... Leurs bouches jointes, leurs yeux fermés, leurs mains serrées les isolaient dans un autre monde. Leurs corps juvéniles prirent le temps de s'apprivoiser et les douleurs de la première fois furent épargnées à Jeanne pour ne lui laisser que le plus doux plaisir. Leur passion les conduisit jusqu'au matin. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, puis aux premières lueurs de l'aube, se regardèrent et au même instant atteignirent le sommet du...

– C'est n'importe quoi, commenta Jeanne, les sourcils froncés. Non, non, ça ne s'est _pas du tout_ passé comme ça...

– Tu sais, ces auteurs sont tous débiles, soupira Ren, fataliste. N'empêche qu'elle était peut-être pas obligée d'en faire autant! Les étoiles et les grillons... _putain._..

– D'abord, ricana Jeanne, c'est pas vrai que j'ai pas eu de "douleurs".

Ren toussota.

– J'ai saigné, aussi.

– Euh...

– J'ai même cru qu'on allait rester coincés.

– Jeanne, tu connais l'expression "Too much information"?

– En plus, ça a pas duré toute la nuit! Ha ha ha, nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là?

– Stop, ça suffit.

– … Et puis la fin! L'orgasme simultané, ah celui-là, je l'attends toujours!

– J'ai dit STOP. Maintenant, tais-toi.

– D'ailleurs, un orgasme, j'ai su ce que c'était à l'âge de...

– MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE, OUI?!

Ren lui sauta à la gorge, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Jeanne, coincée contre le mur, sourit.

– Alors là, ça devient intéressant.

.

oOo

.

**_Blade Runner (Sci-Fi)_**

_UA_

Elle était trop parfaite pour être humaine, c'était certain. Lorsque Ren la tint dans ses bras pour la première fois et ôta les vêtements de ce corps lisse, qui imitait parfaitement la texture humaine, il se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait. En était-elle capable? Connaissait-elle, elle aussi, des émois, des souffrances, de l'amour?

Comment savoir? La seule expression qui s'affichait sur ses traits était un doux sourire, qu'elle ne perdait jamais, pas même au plus fort de la bataille.

Pour l'instant, la poupée des X-Laws, leur arme secrète, leur très puissante capitaine androïde Iron Maiden Jeanne le pressait de ses doigts fins et lui rendait ses baisers. Par mimétisme ou par réelle envie? Impossible à savoir.

Les droïdes avaient-ils une conscience? Ressentaient-ils amour, désir, tendresse? Le malheur, c'est qu'il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

.

oOo

.

**_Aie confiance... (Humor)_**

Jeanne s'est dévêtue et allongée près de lui. Sa mine est fermée. On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à monter sur l'échafaud.

Ren se mord les joues pour ne pas rire. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ah la la, elle est souvent attendrissante, mais parfois, franchement...

– Je ne crains pas la douleur, précise Jeanne avec un sourire angélique.

Ren se penche sur elle, passe un doigt sur sa joue, son menton, son cou, ses seins, son ventre. Il a un sourire amusé, un peu sarcastique.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que ça fasse mal?

En voyant Jeanne rougir légèrement et se crisper, il comprend qu'il lui faudra y aller en douceur.

Et, parce qu'il lui paraît plus stratégique d'amener son épouse à faire elle-même la découverte du plaisir, Ren se contente, durant la première demi-heure, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il peut trouver.

D'abord son visage, ses joues, son menton, son nez, son menton encore, son cou, ses épaules, sa gorge, ses clavicules, son bras, son sein, ce qui la fait se raidir un peu plus, mais d'une raideur toute autre, cette fois, la pointe de son sein, ce qui lui tire un "oh" de surprise, puis l'autre sein, auprès duquel il demeure longtemps, car ce toucher lui plaît à lui aussi. Ensuite il remonte vers l'aisselle, descend le long des côtes, s'attarde sur le ventre, tourne autour du nombril, écoute le souffle de Jeanne s'accroître, puis, sa bouche parcourt les courbes du bassin rond, illuminant au passage le ciel de son propre estomac. Ren sent sa respiration s'accélérer avec celle de la jeune femme tandis qu'il plonge le long de la jambe, remonte, suit l'aine, redescend encore, dérape malicieusement vers l'intérieur des cuisses, repart, cette fois à l'assaut du genou, le long des mollets, autour de la cheville, sur le pied, tout en gardant une main sur la hanche de Jeanne, désormais fort raide, remonte par l'autre jambe et, à mesure qu'il avance, la sent se tendre encore plus. Elle se cambre avec un soupir, tandis qu'il s'attarde sur le bas du ventre, écartant ses cuisses lentement pour se frayer un passage vers le, attention mesdames et messieurs... "saint des saints"!, eh oui, voilà, il l'a faite, cette vanne pourrie, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, heureusement, pour l'heure, il n'y a que nous et lui qui le savons, Jeanne, elle, est trop occupée à se cramponner aux draps et à prier de toutes ses forces pour que ça s'arrête, qu'il s'y arrête enfin, à cet endroit d'elle-même qu'elle a toujours ignoré et qui à présent hurle à la mort! Finalement, elle gémit de soulagement lorsque les baisers de Ren le portent jusqu'à la zone la plus sensible de son intimité.

Néanmoins, il s'en éloigne avant qu'elle ait pu en profiter, parce que, tout mariés qu'ils soient, ce qu'il veut, d'abord, c'est un franc et ferme consentement.

Il se relève, sourit et s'allonge près d'elle.

– Bon ben... bonne nuit!

Et il se détourne pour cacher son rire.

A la fin, Jeanne lui donne ce qu'il veut: elle le supplie.

.

oOo

.

**_Les Prisonniers du désert (Western)_**

_UA_

Nuit. Odeurs de désert. Il fait froid.

En pressant Jeanne contre lui, Ren signe sa mort prochaine. Idéaliste comme elle l'est, petite fille encore, elle ne s'imagine pas que ses rêves sont vains, qu'ils ne pourront jamais fuir ensemble, qu'ils n'y parviendront pas, qu'on ira les chercher jusqu'au bout du monde, et que, si _elle_ a une chance de s'en sortir, pour lui, c'est la mort assurée.

Mais parce qu'une vie sans elle lui paraît pire que la mort, Ren cède à la tentation. Jeanne est à lui, pour une nuit, et une seule. Il compte bien la savourer. Demain, la traque commencera.

Sa peau est douce, son corps est d'une blancheur sans pareille. Il n'a jamais vu de femme comme elle. Le parfum du savon qui l'imprègne vient se noyer dans la poussière qui le couvre. Elle est trop propre. Ce qu'il lui offre, c'est un peu de véritable vie, de mise à nu, de saveur, d'âpreté. C'est le goût de la chair, de la sueur, de soies animales couvrant à peine des corps nus, loin de ses froufrous de dentelle, de ses épaisseurs de linge blanc, de ses corsets de coton et de fer, et de tous les carcans qui emprisonnent ceux de son peuple.

Parce qu'il l'a tenue une seule fois dans ses bras, parce qu'il s'est offert à elle comme elle s'est offerte à lui, parce qu'il a osé lever les yeux sur elle et aimer ce qu'il voyait, demain, il devra prendre son arme et combattre.

On ne touche pas impunément une blanche quand on est un Natif.

.

oOo

.

**_Canacé et Maracée (Tragedy)_**

Les dieux impitoyables ont puni l'orgueil de celui qui les a défiés et de celle qui a eu l'outrecuidance de se croire leur égale.

Parce que Ren a eu l'audace de se moquer d'eux et Jeanne, celle de se croire sainte, ils s'aimeront. Ils s'aimeront de la plus vive, de la plus cruelle, de la plus honteuse des passions. Et il n'y a pas pire destin pour ces deux êtres, puisque le hasard les a fait naître du même ventre!

Aussi, lorsque après leur première et dernière étreinte, l'horreur les saisit, Ren plonge son glaive au plus profond de ses entrailles maudites et Jeanne saute de la fenêtre de sa tour.

Alors, les dieux cruels, du haut de leur Olympe, sourient avec satisfaction puis, volages, oublient les restes sanglants du frère et de la sœur.

.

oOo

.

**_Very bad joke (General)_**

_(Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi correspond "general", alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux: n'importe quoi.)_

Jeanne se tord entre les bras de celui qui n'est pas encore tout à fait son amant, mais en passe de l'être, et soudain souffle à l'oreille de Ren:

– Stop.

– Comment "stop"? s'indigne-t-il, en interrompant tout de même son geste.

– Si tu veux plus, il faudra m'épouser.

Ren ouvre la bouche, la ferme, devient encore plus écarlate. Ne sait que répondre hormis:

– C'est quoi ces conneries?

Alors qu'il se redresse, outré, Jeanne le retient par le col de sa chemise. Lui jette un regard à dix mille degrés celsius.

– Je plaisante.

.

oOo

.

_**Poetry**_

Union de raison

Le soir devient au matin

Une union d'amour.

.

oOo

.

**_Basic Instinct (Crime)_**

_(Légèrement maso... parce que c'est Jeanne, quoi. UA aussi)_

Jeanne ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir sourire, pour ne plus voir l'étincelle du crime vibrer dans son regard. C'est pourtant ce qui l'a fait vibrer, elle, au premier instant. Elle frissonne, s'interroge. Ren n'est pas seulement son premier homme, mais aussi le premier meurtrier qu'elle touche.

Qu'il soit coupable, elle n'en doute pas une seconde. Et son co-équipier, Diethel, encore moins. Pourtant, elle s'apprête à commettre la faute la plus stupide de sa courte carrière. Coucher avec un suspect. On ne peut pas faire pire, ou alors, on est fichtrement doué.

Les yeux fermés, elle sent soudain les mains de Ren remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle se laisse faire, le souffle coupé, en extase. Elle songe aux corps que l'on a retrouvés: jeunes, beaux, de longues chevelures et des seins ronds, comme les siens, leurs cous de cygne broyés, marbrés de mauves et de bleus, couverts de griffures laissées par les mains puissantes de l'assassin, la langue boursouflée, les yeux exorbités.

Avec un frisson de plaisir masochiste, elle se demande si on la comptera au nombre des victimes, demain matin. Déjà les mains de Ren s'attardent, entourent son cou, jouent avec l'artère saillante, tandis qu'il entre en elle.

Le contact est brutal, ça brûle sourdement, et pourtant, ce n'est rien à côté de la sensation d'être unie à lui, enchâssée à cet homme insaisissable dont le rictus diabolique lui tirait d'ardents frissons à chaque interrogatoire. Eût-il été innocenté dès le premier jour qu'elle l'aurait fait revenir au poste rien que pour le plaisir de se sentir dévorée par ses yeux jaunes et happée par sa voix grave. A présent, il est à elle, et la douleur se mue en obscure stimulation, puis en plaisir âpre, vif, rugueux. Les instants passés entre ces mains d'étrangleurs, sont d'autant plus savoureux et excitants que ce seront peut-être les derniers.

Jeanne, en apnée, exsangue, inspire, ouvre les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, croise le regard de Ren et y plonge sans hésitation.

Soit. A pile ou face, elle prend le pari.

.


	28. Les Mille et Une Nuits II

**28 - Les Mille et Une Nuits II**

_Suite du challenge._

**_Rating M_**

* * *

.

**_Boys & Girls (Angst)_**

_(Attention, texte dépressif en vue!)_

Leurs lèvres scellées, sans un bruit, se perdent pour se retrouver, inlassablement. Le chaste baiser de bonne nuit s'est transformé en embrassades fiévreuses.

Le souffle de Ren s'accélère au contact de celui de Jeanne. Il a chaud, un peu trop chaud et il sent les doigts de l'Iron Maiden, agrippés à son cou, qui l'attirent et le repoussent à la fois.

Une partie de la jeune fille, voluptueuse et tendre, l'appelle, semble dire oui, oui,_ oui_, quand l'autre, murmure moralisateur effréné, chuchote non, non, _non_, attends, stop, repousse-le, ce n'est pas convenable. Chez Ren, la morale est moins forte, mais elle ne lui souffle pas moins à l'oreille: qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, arrête, lâche-la, n'en profite pas, tu n'es pas comme ça.

Il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire: on ne l'a jamais préparé à ça. _C'est embarrassant._ Il a une vague idée de ce qu'il veut, mais en ce qui la concerne, elle, ce n'est pas clair. Et puis, entre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il doit, il y a une différence. C'est pile poil c'est le genre de situation qu'il déteste, où il ne peut pas prendre de décision rapide. Et pourtant, pour détestable qu'elle soit, cette situation est aussi extrêmement agréable.

Du pied du lit de Jeanne, Ren s'est hissé sur le bord. Il se tient sur le côté, au bout du matelas, pas tout à fait collé contre elle, mais presque. Encore quelques centimètres et il pourra l'enlacer. Il perçoit déjà la chaleur de sa peau. Imperceptiblement, il rompt la distance... cette fois, ils se touchent. Comme elle l'embrasse un peu plus profondément, Ren se sent encouragé, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attire un peu plus étroitement à lui. Instinctivement, il fait pression contre Jeanne qui se recule, jusqu'à s'allonger, les paupières closes. Cédant alors à l'envie qui le ronge, il la renverse sur le dos, épouse ce corps offert, glisse ses mains sous le tissu qui la couvre et...

S'interrompt car elle s'est figée, raidie, sous lui.

Le visage de Jeanne a perdu toute trace de volupté. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, surpris.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'Iron Maiden le lâche et entoure sa poitrine de ses bras.

Ren se demande quelle réponse elle attend, exactement.

– Ben... euh...

Et puis, tout doucement, elle le repousse. Ren recule.

– N'essaie pas d'en profiter, gronde-t-elle, sévère.

Le jeune homme, douché, s'exclame:

– Mais... mais attends! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre, moi?!

Jeanne semble plutôt gênée.

– Je ne sais pas. On s'embrasse comme ça tous les soirs et tu n'as jamais fait ça.

Ils se regardent, longtemps, en silence. Leur complicité, faite d'attirance, de tendresse, de secret, vient de se rompre. C'est comme si un mur transparent s'était érigé entre eux.

Ren amorce une tentative de rapprochement.

– Tu...

– Bonne nuit, le coupe Jeanne d'une voix minuscule.

Elle se recroqueville, se referme. Il comprend et s'en va.

.

Ren retourne à sa propre chambre, furieux, perplexe, et aussi frustré et déçu, il doit bien le reconnaître.

Il se demande ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, pourquoi. Il sent qu'il l'a brusquée. Pourtant, l'impression qu'elle était parfaitement consciente, consentante demeure la plus forte et lui donne le sentiment d'avoir été honteusement floué. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à l'arrêter avant. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé monter sur son lit? Pourquoi avoir continué de l'embrasser ainsi lorsqu'il s'est allongé près d'elle? Est-ce qu'il doit comprendre que leurs baisers la laissent froide? Qu'elle ne veut rien de plus? Est-ce qu'il doit croire que les femmes ne fonctionnent définitivement pas comme les hommes, qu'elles n'éprouvent pas les mêmes désirs qu'eux, ou bien est-ce que c'est lui qui n'est pas fait comme tout le monde? Il n'a pourtant pas l'impression d'être un sale pervers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois?", lui souffle alors une horrible petite voix malsaine dans sa tête. "Elle ne veut pas vraiment de toi. En fait, elle s'amuse, c'est tout." Aussitôt, une flopée de vilaines insultes et de préjugés d'un autre âge sur la cruauté et le machiavélisme de la gent féminine lui viennent à l'esprit. Des pensées injustes, et pourtant bien compréhensibles, d'amoureux éconduit et qu'il retournera dans sa tête toute la nuit, sans comprendre. Comme des milliers d'autres avant lui.

.

Jeanne, de son côté, silencieuse, n'est pas moins perplexe.

Elle a compris et ne comprend toujours pas, à la fois, ce qui s'est passé. Elle sent qu'elle a blessé Ren mais ne voit pas ce qu'elle a fait de différent par rapport à tous les autres soirs où ils échangent un ou deux bécots, plus ou moins humide, avant de se séparer. Elle constate juste qu'il s'est montré soudain plus empressé, que cela lui plaisait au début et que ça a fini par lui déplaire. Elle n'arrive pas à voir clair dans ses émotions, ni à savoir si elle soulagée ou déçue. Pourtant, elle l'aime, c'est sûr, et elle aime sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, l'embrasser. Mais quand ils pressent leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, pour l'instant, ça lui suffit. Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui interdit de désirer plus et, par conséquent, l'empêche de penser à aller plus loin. Elle, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de l'embrasser toute la nuit, et c'est tout. Alors, quand il s'est couché sur elle, sa première sensation n'a pas été le désir, mais l'effroi. Une sorte d'instinct lui a fait repousser le garçon qu'elle aimait, d'une manière qu'elle juge à présent injuste.

Incapable de mettre des mots plus précis sur ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle ne veut pas, elle se laisse ronger par le pilon de non-dits et de tabous enfoncé dans son âme. Et Jeanne se morfond, la peau encore brûlante de sa bouche, le cœur battant, la faim au ventre, l'âme triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prend une grande décision.

Le lendemain, c'est elle qui le rejoindra, on verra bien ce qu'il en sera. Quoi qu'il veuille, elle le lui donnera. Elle pense "donner" parce qu'elle ne parvient pas à songer à la chose comme à un échange réciproque. Elle ira, simplement, refoulant l'envie au plus profond d'elle-même, derrière le masque du sacrifice. Elle ira inconsciente qu'elle aussi peut recevoir, et que lui aussi peut donner, percluse d'angoisse, d'espoir, de peur, de curiosité, de honte. Elle ira parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre. Comme des milliers d'autres avant elle.

.

_(Beuaaârk, c'est affreux, allez vite lire la suite!)_

.

oOo

.

**_Un cri dans la nuit (Parody)_**

Lyserg se réveilla paniqué en entendant le bruit et se précipita vers la cabine du Seigneur Maiden.

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un hurlement déchirant. Prudent, il courut à travers la coursive, tapant au passage sur les portes pour réveiller Denbat, Meene, Marco, Bounster, Kévin... tout le monde, jusqu'au cuisinier qui se précipita armé d'un énorme hachoir. Car si le Seigneur Maiden appelait à l'aide, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème.

Tout ce petit monde se précipita à la rescousse de la sainte, armé jusqu'aux dents, prêt à en découdre. Lyserg venait le premier et affichait une mine féroce.

Mais ensuite, le jeune homme se sentit très bête parce que, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cabine de Jeanne, ils prenaient tous peu à peu conscience de la véritable nature des cris qu'on entendait, et réalisaient qu'une voix d'homme (que Lyserg reconnut avec horreur) se mêlait à celle du Seigneur Maiden, laquelle n'avait, manifestement, pas besoin d'aide.

.

oOo

.

**_Le Visiteur du soir (Supernatural)_**

Les fins rideaux se soulèvent sous le vent de la nuit, Jeanne rêve.

Elle rêve de celui que l'on a enterré ce matin, qu'elle n'épousera jamais, qu'elle n'a pas pu ressusciter. Il était trop tard pour lui. Son âme a disparu.

Oui, elle rêve, c'est certain, sinon comment expliquer que la fenêtre ouverte livre passage à cette silhouette qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir, comment expliquer qu'il s'approche d'elle, la prend dans ses bras alors qu'il est mort, comment expliquer son absence de chaleur, de souffle, alors même qu'il l'embrasse, comment expliquer ces caresses échangées qu'elle ressent sans ressentir, ce plaisir violent, physique, qu'elle éprouve au plus profond de sa chair alors que son toucher est évanescent, comment expliquer qu'il ne lui parle pas, qu'elle s'endorme si vite, juste après, et qu'elle se réveille seule, au lendemain?

Elle passe alors une main sur son ventre et cherche le souvenir du fantôme venu la visiter. Un signe tangible. Quelque chose. Pourtant, elle ne voit aucun changement.

Et quand trois mois plus tard, elle réalise qu'elle est enceinte, elle ne comprend pas.

.

oOo

.

**_Glaciale étreinte (Family)_**

_(Je dépasse le cadre de la première nuit, donc, c'est plus long. A part ça, ce texte est tout simplement atroce. Bon courage.)_

Ren se souvenait avoir longtemps rêvassé à la famille qu'il fonderait un jour.

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, c'était trop intime, trop banal, et surtout trop humain, incompatible avec l'image qu'il cherchait à donner à l'époque, celle d'un être parfaitement froid, uniquement fait de cris et de fureur... et pourtant, il s'était toujours vu marié, installé, père de deux enfants, un garçon et puis une fille, parce qu'une sœur c'est bien, il en savait quelque chose.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa femme, quelle serait la couleur de ses cheveux, l'éclat de ses yeux, la forme de son sourire... Il la voyait douce, aussi distinguée que sa mère, aux petits soins pour lui, mais il n'avait pas d'idée précise quant à son physique. Il en avait conclu qu'il n'était pas trop difficile: blonde ou brune, ce n'était pas là les premiers critères de son choix.

Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il épouserait une femme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige fraîchement tombée.

Ren avait toujours trouvé Jeanne belle, altière, digne, gracieuse. Au soir de leur mariage, il sentait son ventre se nouer et sa bouche devenir sèche à l'idée que l'étrange et superbe créature lacée dans sa robe vaporeuse, sa chevelure brillant sous les lampes, était maintenant sa femme et que tout à l'heure, elle serait dans son lit. C'était une pensée aussi excitante que honteuse.

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, il se sentit épouvantablement gêné. Droit et raide, il plongea son regard dans celui, rougeoyant, de Jeanne. Il n'y lut ni désir, ni crainte: ses yeux étaient d'une remarquable inexpressivité.

_Elle n'est pas humaine_, pensa Ren immédiatement, avant de se reprocher intérieurement cette stupide réflexion. Il esquissa un geste vers elle, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot, au cours des instants qui suivirent, et pourtant Ren aurait voulu hurler à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

Du peu qu'il en savait, deux époux ou amants s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, soupiraient, gémissaient, faisaient montre d'un peu d'émotion. Il devait régner entre eux une atmosphère lourde, tendue, lascive. Des images de couples arrachant sauvagement leurs vêtements passaient sous ses yeux. Ou d'autres, encore, de femmes qui se déshabillaient sensuellement, avec une lenteur insupportable, pour aiguiller le désir de leur partenaire. Il ne savait pas quelle version il préférait.

Jeanne ne lui accorda ni l'une ni l'autre: en le voyant approcher, elle se dévêtit calmement, sans manifester le moindre trouble et s'allongea, nue, sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Ren la rejoignit, embarrassé, et commença à ôter ses vêtements lui aussi, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire, apparemment. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ainsi que tout ça devait se passer.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il se sentit ridicule. Aussi ridicule que lorsqu'il se mit à l'embrasser et qu'elle lui répondit du bout des lèvres. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, embourbés par la gêne, et Jeanne, tétanisée, attendait sans bouger, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa maladresse. Il voulut parler, chercha son regard, mais elle l'évita et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle semblait se refuser tout en s'offrant. Enfin il se retrouva entre ses cuisses, rouge, essoufflé, incapable de faire ce qu'il devait car le corps de Jeanne sous le sien était tendu, serré et plus rêche qu'un tapis de feuilles de sèches. Lorsqu'au désespoir, Ren se résigna à y mettre un peu plus de force, le beau visage de Jeanne se crispa douloureusement et elle ferma les yeux. Ren sentit les derniers lambeaux de son excitation s'effriter et eut le plus grand mal à achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Il avait mal, lui aussi, irrité par l'étau aride de sa femme. Il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à un sac de pierres. Lorsque enfin son corps consentit à le délivrer, il se laissa tomber sur elle, épuisé, soulagé, et se retira précipitamment.

Jeanne se roula immédiatement en boule et lui jeta un regard attristé.

– Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se recroquevilla, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, et Ren resta là, sans bouger, à se demander pourquoi ça ne s'était pas passé comme dans ses fantasmes, comme dans tous les livres et les films qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il aurait dû faire et à tourner et retourner dans sa tête les multiples problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir et qui expliqueraient un tel fiasco.

Il aurait aimé la consoler. Il avait désespérément envie de rompre la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux, de briser cet infernal silence et de sentir sa tiédeur contre sa peau. Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, de gommer tout ce qui venait de se passer et de recommencer à zéro.

Il la regarda, couchée en position fœtale, lui tournant le dos. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'osa pas.

Cette nuit-là, dont Ren s'était fait une joie, marqua le début d'un enfer.

.

Ils retentèrent l'expérience: ce ne fut pas concluant.

Jeanne était plus froide que le marbre. Une statue, un iceberg, une dame de fer... aucune de ces images n'était assez forte pour dépeindre la rigueur polaire de son épouse. Elle s'efforça de feindre l'enthousiasme, au début, se montra toujours accommodante, prête à répondre à chacun de ses désirs, mais à aucun moment elle ne put lui offrir ce qu'il voulait vraiment: son plaisir à elle.

Un soir, les sens plus enflammés qu'ils l'avaient jamais été, Ren se glissa dans le dos de Jeanne, l'entoura de ses bras et la caressa en murmurant son nom. Il commença à l'attirer vers leur lit, fermement décidé à faire fondre le carcan d'acier dont elle semblait être faite. Mais alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque, brûlant, face au miroir, Ren redressa la tête et vit passer dans le regard de Jeanne un éclair incontrôlable de lassitude.

Puis la culpabilité parut dans ses yeux rouges: elle avait compris qu'il l'avait vue.

Ces quelques secondes le glacèrent pour jamais. Après cela, accablé, Ren ne put l'approcher pendant plusieurs mois.

.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. La gêne était trop forte. Le souvenir de leur nuit de noce se dressait entre eux comme une barrière invisible et glacée, qui empoisonnait le moindre de leurs rapports: en dehors des repas et de cette chambre que Ren détestait de plus en plus, ils ne partageaient rien.

La colère le gagna. Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, la toucher. Et pourtant, Jeanne semblait souffrir de ne pouvoir lui donner satisfaction. Elle s'excusa un soir, rouge et honteuse, de ne pas être une meilleure épouse et lui assura qu'il pouvait disposer d'elle comme il le voulait: ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de goût pour la chose qu'il devait en être privé. Cela le consterna profondément. Il aurait voulu la haïr: il ne pouvait que la remercier.

Sa complaisance était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas d'une poupée servile, inerte entre ses bras, il voulait une femme de chair, qui tremblerait à son contact. Il faisait des rêves bouillants et inavouables, où Jeanne, métamorphosée, l'appelait d'une voix rauque, gémissait sous ses caresses et lui rendait sa flamme. Il aurait presque voulu qu'elle le déteste pour connaître enfin le plaisir de l'émouvoir.

Jeanne se ferma peu à peu. On eût dit que le givre qui recouvrait leurs relations intimes s'était étendu jusqu'à tous les autres aspects de leur couple.

Bientôt elle s'éloigna de lui: de frigide et timide, elle devint glaciale. Et plus elle le fuyait, plus Ren enrageait. Parfois, sa frustration était telle que des bouffées de fureur l'envahissaient. Il avait alors envie de la secouer, de la frapper, n'importe quoi, peu importait, pourvu que cela fît monter la couleur à ses joues et naître une émotion dans son regard sanglant. Si ce n'était pas par la tendresse, il l'aurait par la violence.

Il n'osa jamais franchir le pas. Ces accès de rage le prenaient comme des crises et s'effaçaient aussitôt, chassés par la honte et le remords. Car elle était douce, belle et distinguée, comme il l'avait rêvé. Elle ne se plaignait pas, n'élevait jamais la voix. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'était insoutenable.

Murée dans son palais de glace, Jeanne sembla perdre peu à peu tout sentiment, comme si une fleur hivernale avait poussé dans son cœur et rongeait lentement son âme.

Elle mangeait avec répugnance, sans qu'il sache si c'était la nourriture ou sa présence à table qui lui déplaisait. Elle regardait le ciel, allumait des bougies, priait, lisait parfois. Ren se demandait souvent de quoi ses journées étaient faites: elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à grand-chose.

Peut-être que la disparition des X-Laws, l'échec de leur mission et la fin de son rôle de sainte lui avaient ôté toute envie de vivre. Peut-être que sa première pensée avait été la bonne et qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

.

Ren eut un regain d'espoir lorsqu'elle se découvrit enceinte. Aussitôt, il accueillit l'enfant comme le miracle qui allait sauver leur couple: il adoucirait sa femme et ferait fondre son cœur. Il serait leur bonheur, il serait leur ciment et leur complicité. Et en effet, la grossesse de Jeanne fut une heureuse parenthèse, durant laquelle ils se rapprochèrent à pas minuscules.

Puis vint l'accouchement. Jeanne mit au monde leur enfant après trente-six heures de supplice. Les plaintes ténues qui envahirent la maison devinrent cris, puis hurlements, et Ren les endura comme des coups de poignard, impavide, tremblant d'horreur à l'idée qu'il était responsable de sa souffrance, frissonnant de dégoût en songeant malgré lui que, finalement, il avait réussi à la toucher.

Jeanne manifesta peu de tendresse au fils qu'elle avait conçu et enfanté dans la souffrance. De robuste constitution, elle se remit aisément de ses couches, mais en revint plus froide et plus mutique que jamais. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Ren si elle pouvait dormir seule, quelques temps, celui-ci accueillit sa proposition avec soulagement.

Il se consacra donc à cet enfant qu'elle délaissait pour se réfugier dans l'ombre glaciale et austère de sa chambre.

Quelques semaines après la naissance de Men, Jeanne y emménagea définitivement. L'enfant occupait toute l'attention de son mari et leurs relations étaient devenues pratiquement inexistantes. Le temps s'écoula, dans le silence et les non-dits. La glace de Jeanne avait fini par recouvrir la demeure toute entière et par congeler leurs liens distendus.

.

Un jour on avait dit à Ren: "toi aussi, tu auras une famille".

Cette famille, il avait tenté de la bâtir, de la consolider et de la réparer, sans résultat. Les murs s'en écroulaient autour de lui, sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

Il aurait dû le sentir dès cette première et glaciale étreinte: Jeanne et lui ne seraient jamais en harmonie. Il commençait à croire qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune chance dès le départ. Le sang Tao devait être maudit.

Ren se rendit seul avec Men à Tôkyô le jour du retour de Yoh et d'Anna.

Assis bien droit sur la banquette noire de son antique véhicule, secoué par le trot des chevaux comme par une mer houleuse, il serrait de toutes ses forces son bébé contre sa poitrine, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

– Mais attends, qui est sa mère? demanderait bientôt Horo Horo.

Personne, penserait alors Ren. Mais il se contenterait de répondre:

– Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de te l'apprendre, enfoiré.

.

oOo

.

_**Élémentaire, ma chère (Mistery)**_

_(Attention, tous les clichés du polar sont réunis ici!)_

Jeanne est allongée sur le ventre, nue, ses deux jambes relevées et croisées. Sa chevelure blanche torsadée couvre son dos. Son sourire est mutin, rieur. Ren la regarde et se dit que c'est vraiment dommage.

– Qu'y a-t-il? demande-t-elle.

Elle a deviné qu'il était préoccupé. Perspicace. Ren repose sa cigarette et la regarde, si jolie, si intelligente. Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin de plus. Pas besoin de tuer.

Soudain, Jeanne rit.

– Alors, tu as tout deviné, hein. Comment?

– C'est simple, soupire Ren. Tu avais un alibi pour le soir de la mort du vieux Rakist. La seule personne qui pouvait avoir commis le meurtre, c'était Marco. Il avait un mobile, pas toi. C'était pratique. Mais ça ne collait pas. Rakist était enfermé dans son bureau et la personne qui l'a tué était un habile tireur. Or, j'ai découvert que Marco dissimulait son handicap à ses supérieurs, pour ne pas être renvoyé de l'armée. Sa main tremble. Il aurait eu beaucoup de chance si, en tirant à cette distance, il avait réussi à atteindre la victime. On l'avait donc piégé. L'ennui c'est que tout le monde semblait connaître son handicap dans cette maison. Il me fallait donc chercher la seule personne qui ne savait pas. C'est-à-dire toi. La soubrette. Tu n'avais aucun intérêt à tuer ton patron. Mais ton alibi était facile à craquer. J'ai très vite découvert que ton petit copain avait tendance à s'endormir au cinéma et qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout du film que vous étiez allés voir. Tu l'as drogué, sans doute, et tu as pu t'échapper pour commettre le meurtre. Donc tu pouvais avoir piégé Marco sans savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas commettre le meurtre, tu avais eu l'occasion de le commettre toi-même, tu savais manier une arme... mais tu n'avais toujours pas de mobile, c'était embêtant. Je me suis donc penché sur ton cas et j'ai découvert que le père Rakist n'avait pas toujours été prêtre. Quelques questions au vieux Bounster et j'ai appris l'existence de cette fille illégitime, secrète: ça, c'était plus intéressant. Il te suffisait ensuite de supprimer Marco pour empocher l'héritage. Cette enfant était née blonde et portait une cicatrice sur la cuisse, due à une vieille fracture... il ne me restait plus qu'à vérifier si tes cheveux étaient teints et si tu avais, ou non, la cuisse marquée.

Jeanne hoche la tête, admirative.

– Pas mal. Mais tu avais vraiment besoin de coucher avec moi pour vérifier?

Ren ne répond pas. Il se compose un visage de marbre, professionnel. Fataliste, Jeanne se laisse faire.

Et lorsqu'il lui passe les menottes, cette fois, ce n'est plus pour jouer.

.

oOo

.

**_Foutage de gueule (drama)_**

JEANNE. _timide _– Ren?

REN. – ...

JEANNE. _même jeu _– Est-ce que ça va?

REN. – …

JEANNE. _hésitante _– Tu n'es pas... déçu?

REN. – …

JEANNE. _un peu plus vivement _– Tu pourrais me répondre, tu... mais... mais _il dort ma parole!_

.

oOo

.

**_Les Aventuriers du dernier temple perdu (Adventure)_**

_(Ce titre, sérieux... N'empêche, je me suis bien amusée avec celui-là)_

Ils s'élancent, l'un contre l'autre, à l'assaut de l'inconnu.

Ils avancent à l'aveuglette, tâtonnant, hésitant, tels deux explorateurs perdus dans un marécage envahi de brouillard. Pour ces choses-là, le plan n'est pas fourni. Le but ultime finira de toute façon par émerger de l'obscurité, de cette jungle hostile, de cette mer ombrageuse, de cette pyramide aux mille dangers. Ils savent tous deux que c'est l'instinct, non la boussole, qui guidait les plus grands aventuriers de l'humanité.

Oscillant entre enthousiasme et crainte, ils se jettent à corps perdu dans une équipée qui déterminera leur futur. Leur destin est celui des héros: ils seront à jamais changés par le voyage qu'ils entreprennent. Ren est prudent, mesuré, tandis que Jeanne est intrépide et impulsive. Les écueils sont nombreux: dangers, blessures, pièges, qu'ils évitent avec brio, sans perdre courage.

L'ultime bataille les surprend par son intensité, mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs forces. Au dernier moment, l'abîme ouvert sous leurs pas leur tend les bras. Ils savent qu'ils bravent d'anciennes malédictions, des fantômes oubliés, des bandits sans pitié. Ils savent aussi que si le trésor est au bout, l'épreuve est sans retour.

Qu'importe, il en faut davantage pour les effrayer.

.

oOo

.

**_Sweet sacrifice (Friendship)_**

_(UA - J'ai inventé des rites un peu tordus, du coup...)_

Le feu éternel de la salle du trône l'emplit d'ombres mystérieuses. La lueur des flammes embellit les visages de l'assemblée, mais aucun ne surpasse en beauté celui de la reine Jeanne, souveraine de Mû et maîtresse du palais d'Antipolis.

Ren regarde Jeanne et se demande s'il parviendra jamais à s'acquitter de la dette qu'il contracte envers elle ce soir.

Parce qu'elle le choisit comme amant, ici, devant tout le monde, elle lui épargne une mort certaine. A lui, et à celui qu'il aime véritablement.

Lyserg est parmi eux. Ren sent qu'il l'observe, au milieu de ces dignitaires en tenue d'apparat, et devine combien l'horreur et la jalousie le rongent. Il sait qu'à cet instant, son amant déteste Jeanne plus que tout être au monde, mais il n'en a cure. Sans l'insouciance de Lyserg, ils n'auraient pas été découverts. Et c'est à lui, à présent, de réparer ses erreurs.

Que les amours entre hommes soient interdites, Jeanne, son amie de toujours, s'en moque. Mais, souveraine ou pas, elle ne pouvait les couvrir plus longtemps. Contre la foule moralisatrice, elle était impuissante. Ren le sait et il sait aussi, sans qu'ils se soient concertés, que si elle le désigne du doigt devant sa cour, c'est pour sauver sa tête.

Avec reconnaissance, il s'avance. L'idée qu'il devra partager sa couche fait naître en lui une sourde angoisse, qu'il muselle instantanément. Il le faudra bien puisque trois des notables doivent témoigner de la consommation. Peu importe. Quoi qu'elle veuille, il est prêt à le lui accorder. Après tout, elle aussi fait don d'elle-même... Elle aussi a sans doute quelque part quelqu'un qu'elle préférerait à lui, mais qu'elle sacrifie pour le sauver. Quelqu'un qui les regarde peut-être à cet instant comme Lyserg, anéanti, désespéré, aux affres de la jalousie... Qui sait.

Alors, c'est sans hésiter que Ren s'agenouille, prend la main qu'elle lui tend et y dépose un baiser en guise d'acceptation. Et quand il la suit, à travers la marée de la foule, comme l'exige le protocole, il sent le regard jaloux et désespéré de son véritable amour, il capte les regards déçus de ceux qui ont commencé à propager la rumeur.

Le seul qu'il ne voit pas, c'est celui, partagé entre joie, triomphe, excitation et honte, de la femme qu'il accompagne jusqu'aux appartements royaux.

.

oOo

.

**_Firestarter (Spiritual)_**

_(Celui-là, il m'a bien cassé la tête – drabble)_

Jeanne se consume pour la première fois sous les lèvres embrasées de Ren. Au rythme de leurs souffles unis, elle sent poindre, naître et jaillir en elle un esprit de flamme qui l'emplit tout entière. Elle se sent nouvelle. Comme au sortir d'une nuit fraîche ou d'un bain salvateur. Puis, sans attendre, tandis que Ren s'allonge près d'elle, elle prend sa place.

– Tu fais quoi? demande-t-il avec espoir.

– Je te rends la pareille.

Alors, à son tour, Ren se livre aux mains et à la bouche suave de sa compagne. Patiemment, il attend que le brasier vienne le transcender.

.

oOo

.

**_Ne viens pas trop tard... (Suspence)_**

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Jeanne alors que l'instant se fige. Ren la fixe, d'un œil brillant, et elle se mord les lèvres tant la lenteur de ses gestes est insoutenable.

Il lui semble qu'elle est en train de lire un roman à suspense dont l'auteur, sadique, s'acharne à retarder les révélations par de longs paragraphes de détails inutiles. Et elle, lectrice, voudrait lire en diagonale, tourner les pages plus vite, pour trouver enfin la réponse, mais craint de rater un élément essentiel en accélérant les choses. Alors elle ne peut qu'attendre, jouet d'un romancier cruel qui s'amuse à la perdre au fil des chapitres...

De même, les mains de Ren s'amusent avec elle, effleurent sa peau, agacent ses sens, font naître une atroce impatience au fond de son ventre, sans jamais pousser plus loin leur exploration. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution pour rompre cette interminable attente.

Elle le repousse vivement sur le dos, prend le dessus.

Puisque la fin tarde trop, c'est elle qui prendra la plume pour l'écrire.

.


	29. Les Mille et Une Nuits III

**29 - Les Mille et Une Nuits III**

_Suite et fin du challenge! _

_Ici, vous n'aurez qu'un seul texte, le dernier, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. C'est dark, aussi. __Et c'est un univers alternatif, bien sûr! De la fantasy ou presque, écrite avec de la musique épique et pourrie dans le casque__._

_****__Rating: toujours M._

* * *

.

**_A Song of Iron and Blood (Fantasy)_**

Leurs deux armées se sont fracassées l'une contre l'autre aujourd'hui. Tao contre X-Laws.

Dans la plaine, le sang rougit la terre et s'amoncelle autour des cadavres déjà grouillants de mouches. On entend hennir quelques chevaux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de mourir dès le premier assaut. Les odeurs montent des charognes, les oiseaux croassent, les insectes vrombissent.

Jeanne passe une main sur son front poisseux de sueur et écarte sa chevelure nattée. Son armure étincelante souillée de sang et de terre lui pèse. Elle ne rêve que d'aller noyer cette crasse et sa défaite dans un ruisseau pur. Mais elle ne le peut: les rares hommes qui lui restent ont besoin d'elle.

Sur le sol jonché de corps, de tripes, de larves grouillantes et de lames brisées, Jeanne cherche les visages des compagnons qu'elle n'a pas retrouvés après la bataille. Et ils sont nombreux.

La mine fermée, elle refuse de laisser couler ses larmes. Trop de liquide a été versé sur ces terres, à cette heure. D'ailleurs, ses yeux se sont taris depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son fidèle capitaine, gisant le crâne ouvert, avec ses lunettes brisées encore sur le nez. Elle a perdu tant d'hommes qu'elle ne saurait tous les pleurer.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se penche sur un corps qui pourrait bien avoir été celui de Lucky, Elle voit se profiler une ombre pointue reconnaissable.

Elle se relève d'un bond, une main sur son épée.

– Du calme, noble Dame, ironise au-dessus d'elle la voix qu'elle hait le plus au monde. Le temps des armes est achevé.

Le fils du seigneur En, Ren, chef des armées Tao, la contemple d'un œil supérieur.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance, rétorque Jeanne d'une voix mauvaise.

– Nous t'avons accordé une trêve pour enterrer tes morts et ce n'est pas moi qui la briserai, assure son ennemi.

– Que fais-tu ici, alors?

– Nous avons nos propres défunts à honorer.

Jeanne lui jette un regard haineux. Et, lorsqu'il se détourne, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, l'envie sourde la prend de bondir de son trou et de planter Shamash, sa fidèle épée, entre les omoplates du prince Tao.

Mais ce ne serait pas digne. Son déshonneur ne serait que plus grand. Sans parler de celui de son peuple. Elle le laisse partir.

Alors Ren, comme s'il avait deviné le courant de ses pensées, lui adresse un dernier regard moqueur et s'en repart.

.

Jeanne le hait. Elle le hait tellement qu'elle en tremble et qu'elle s'en inquiète parfois, étant assez renseignée pour savoir que la distance entre haine et amour peut être mince.

Pourtant, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, dans l'enfance, elle tenait Ren Tao pour un garçon prétentieux et bouffi d'orgueil, mais elle ne le haïssait pas. Parfois même, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'admirer son profil altier de loin. Il était beau garçon. Et aussi habile combattant, maniant l'épée et la lance à la perfection. Quel dommage qu'il soit si arrogant. Mais tant qu'il se taisait, qu'il lui épargnait ses piques blessantes, suintant le mépris, elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un âge presque adulte.

Elle le trouve toujours aussi beau, mais d'une beauté qui la répugne. Il porte désormais sur lui le sang de sa famille.

Ren a tué son frère Lyserg, et aussi leurs parents, pour s'accaparer ses terres. Elle, pauvre fille, seule, entourée de faibles partisans, il lui a proposé de l'épouser. Toujours dans le même objectif, bien sûr. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait en ami, s'asseoir à sa table et manger son pain, porter ses présents, faire sa cour, elle a rompu toutes les lois de l'hospitalité et lui a jeté sa coupe de vin à la figure.

– Sors, lui a-t-elle ensuite ordonné. Représente-toi encore une seule fois devant moi et je jure de te faire périr dans les tourments.

Ren s'est essuyé le visage et a craché à ses pieds, se contentant de dire:

– C'est embarrassant.

Puis, de la voix la plus terrifiante qu'elle ait jamais entendue, il a ajouté:

– Nous nous reverrons donc les armes à la main.

Ainsi en a-t-il été.

.

Maintenant, elle a perdu.

Elle n'avait aucune chance contre les phalanges Tao. C'est une évidence qu'elle a refusé de reconnaître. Et tous ceux qui ont commis la folie de marcher avec elle contre le clan millénaire l'ont chèrement payé.

Pourtant, son âme outrée réclame encore justice. Justice pour ses morts! En voilà quelques uns de plus. Oui, justice contre le tyran qui l'a dépossédée, humiliée, livrée au désespoir.

Cette pensée couvre Jeanne de honte. Les siens ont déjà trop pâti de son désir de revanche. Ses plus proches alliés sont morts, elle n'a plus ni armée, ni soutien. Il ne lui reste qu'à fuir en exil ou reconnaître Ren Tao comme son suzerain.

Une bile acide lui monte aux lèvres à cette idée. Plutôt encore l'épouser que de ployer le genou devant lui. Une fois sa femme, au moins...

C'est alors que l'idée jaillit, comme une source, en son esprit.

Jeanne caresse pensivement le front tordu de douleur de Meene, morte pour la protéger, en se jetant sur une lance qui lui était destinée.

A l'heure actuelle, elle ne peut le vaincre sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, il est d'autres terrains où elle pourrait atteindre Ren et, peut-être, qui sait, obtenir enfin satisfaction.

.

Au soir venu, Ren repose sous sa tente et songe en souriant à la victoire qu'il vient d'arracher à celle que l'on nomme "Iron Maiden Jeanne", la Vierge de Fer.

Vierge, il n'en sait rien. De fer, il peut en témoigner. Après qu'elle l'a repoussé de manière si vile, alors qu'il venait lui apporter la paix, il n'a eu de repos que l'affront soit lavé. A présent qu'il l'est, que l'Iron Maiden compte sur les doigts de sa main ses fidèles encore en vie, Ren se demande si cela lui suffit.

Peut-être pas. Il ressent encore l'acide du vin coulant sur sa figure, la morsure corrosive de l'humiliation et le bouillonnement de la colère dans ses veines. Tant qu'il n'aura pas vu l'ombre de la soumission dans le regard de son ennemie, il ne sera pas en paix.

Au départ, il ne désirait que sa terre: elle, il n'en voulait pas. Il n'avait que faire d'une donzelle et c'était bien à contrecœur qu'il avait décidé de demander sa main, pour contenter le désir de paix de son clan.

Mais depuis qu'elle lui a dit non, c'est devenu différent. Qu'on lui refuse une chose, et il la veut, juste par principe. Ren déteste ce qui le tient en échec. Et puis, c'est la façon dont elle l'a refusé qui le tourmente. Avec morgue, dédain, haine. Il ne le supporte pas. Il est prince, issu d'un sang mille fois plus élevé que le sien, d'une famille que l'on ne repousse pas impunément. N'importe quelle fille de son rang aurait rampé à ses pieds pour obtenir sa faveur. Certaines l'ont déjà fait. Et il songe qu'il ne trouvera pas la paix tant que Jeanne ne sera pas réduite, suppliante, implorante comme la plus désespérée d'entre elles.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'on le réveille pour lui annoncer que le chef des factions ennemies, l'Iron Maiden, est venue désarmée lui demander audience. Ren se lève, intrigué, et passe un vêtement. Ordonne qu'on les laisse seuls. S'interroge.

.

Jeanne entre, grave, vêtue du lin blanc qui lui sied le mieux. Elle se sait belle et elle voit au regard de l'ennemi qu'il ne l'ignore pas.

– Que veux-tu? demande Ren, abrupt.

– Je veux ma terre ou ma revanche, répond tranquillement Jeanne et elle se réjouit de le voir rire, sans comprendre.

– Ta terre est mienne, à présent. Ta revanche, comment la prendrais-tu? Tu n'as plus d'armée.

– Je veux la justice, murmure Jeanne.

– Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ce que tu vas devenir, à présent, rétorque Ren. Du vin?

Jeanne acquiesce. A son sourire, elle devine qu'il se remémore à cet instant comment leur dernière collation s'est terminée. Elle se demande s'il va lui jeter la carafe à la figure. Il le fera sans doute à un moment ou à un autre. Elle s'y est préparée.

Elle prend la coupe qu'il lui tend et croise son regard en buvant. Il se montre courtois et détaché, mais son œil brille. Elle sent qu'elle n'est pas venue pour rien.

– Si tu espères quoi que ce soit de moi, tu perds ton temps, fait Ren. Autrefois, notre mariage aurait eu un sens. Tu aurais conservé tes prérogatives, moi, agrandi mon royaume. Nos peuples se seraient unis. Quel avantage en tirerais-je maintenant? A présent que je t'ai vaincue, tu n'es plus rien. Tu _n'as _plus rien. Ni terre, ni bien.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour cela.

– Mais tu désires quelque chose. Alors, trêve de finasseries. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Je veux, murmure Jeanne, reprendre la demeure de mes ancêtres.

Ren la fixe, avale sa gorgée et éclate de rire.

– Je te donnerais plutôt le palais de _mes _ancêtres plutôt que de céder Fort-Diethel. La place-forte la mieux située de la région, et je devrais te la donner?

Il rit. Il la croit folle ou idiote. Jeanne songe que cette humiliation est nécessaire. Elle doit se raccrocher à son but.

– Est-ce que tu aurais perdu l'esprit? demande Ren, plus sérieux. Maintenant, écoute. Tu m'as fait lever pour une audience, je t'en accorde une. Parle sérieusement. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire?

Jeanne lève vers lui un regard virulent, violent, brûlant. Le regard d'une victime humiliée, meurtrie, qui voudrait supplier mais qui ne s'y résout pas. Un regard qu'elle a longuement travaillé. Ren savoure ce regard, elle le voit. Elle sent qu'il désire son abaissement. Il l'a vaincue mais pas soumise. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas encore renvoyée malgré son impatience.

Il pose soudain sa coupe de vin et se penche sur elle.

Jeanne s'applique à faire trembler sa lèvre inférieure en espérant qu'il le remarque. Ses yeux prennent une note de fierté, elle se raidit, pour laisser croire qu'elle le craint sans se l'avouer.

– Voilà ce que tu devrais faire, lui dit-il. M'apporter ton épée dès demain et la mettre à mon service. Jure-moi fidélité et j'oublierai nos différends. Tu auras ta place parmi mes vassaux, je te donnerai un fief, un époux, si tu le souhaites, et tu pourras couler une vie heureuse et paisible. Si tu ploies le genou devant moi, je te promets de t'accorder dès lors merci et justice.

Si seulement il n'était pas le meurtrier de sa famille... il pourrait être un bon seigneur. Il l'est sans doute parfois, Jeanne veut bien le croire. Mais le mal est en lui, cela, elle le sent, et il ne peut s'en défaire. Le marché n'est pas honorable. Fief, paix et justice, vraiment? Une fois ralliée à lui, il pourrait l'humilier à sa guise. Il en profiterait certainement. Jeanne a l'intuition qu'il n'a pas encore assez tiré vengeance pour leur dernière entrevue.

Comme il se rapproche involontairement d'elle, Jeanne frémit. C'est imperceptible, assez discret pour paraître dissimulé, mais aussi suffisamment marqué pour être repéré. Et lorsqu'elle voit s'allumer un nouvel éclat dans sa prunelle, elle comprend qu'elle commence à toucher au but.

Elle s'est reculée légèrement, ce qui l'a obligé, lui, à se rapprocher. Elle se surprend à savoir jouer habilement avec l'instinct de chasse que son éducation princière lui a inculquée. Elle suspend son souffle pour lui laisser croire qu'il la trouble... Et elle se demande aussi si ce n'est pas un tout petit peu vrai. Il se fixent, jusqu'à ce que Jeanne feigne de craquer.

Elle baisse les yeux. Telle une fière, farouche mais fragile créature qui n'ose affronter l'objet de ses désirs. Regarde-moi, pense-t-elle. Je suis une fille au pied du mur, désespérée, mais orgueilleuse, qui n'ose pas l'avouer mais qui espère que tu la trouveras suffisamment à ton goût pour la tirer hors de son trou. Je suis une pauvre petite fleur mûre pour la cueillette. Allez, regarde-moi.

Elle compte les secondes et pare son visage baissé de couleurs habilement choisies. Pudeur, honte, colère, dignité, tout cela est savamment dosé.

Sauf que Ren n'est pas un imbécile. Il l'attrape par les épaules et secoue.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie que tu es en train de jouer? Parle!

Alors Jeanne rouvre les yeux, dans lesquels se lovent des serpents de dégoûts, des torrents de colère et des abîmes de défi.

.

C'est sans doute le défi qui l'emporte.

Ose, crachent ses yeux rouge sang. Ose, si tu le peux. Ren lit dans ce regard que Jeanne joue cartes sur tables. Qu'elle n'a pas d'autre plan de secours. Il comprend qu'elle est venue, en désespoir de cause, offrir le dernier bien matériel qu'il lui restait. Sa propre chair. Et que c'est là un moyen parfait de réduire à néant la résistance de cette fille et de laver l'insulte qu'il a subie.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'attire violemment à lui, happe sa bouche et l'envahit brutalement de sa langue tout en glissant ses mains sous sa robe. Elle se débat, mollement. Bien sûr qu'elle se débat: c'est de l'esbroufe. Ren ricanerait s'il n'était pas déjà occupé à l'embrasser sauvagement. Et d'ailleurs, sa résistance s'affaiblit bien vite. Déjà ses bras entourent son cou et Jeanne lui rend son baiser en se collant à lui avec fougue.

Ce qu'il ne sait qu'à moitié, c'est qu'il entre dans son jeu, car ce n'est pas celui qu'il croit. Jeanne pourrait rire elle aussi. Elle a l'impression de lire dans ses pensées. Elle a dû forcer la note pour le faire réagir: en partant, elle supposait qu'il tenterait d'abuser d'elle immédiatement. Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas si pourri de l'âme qu'elle le pense. Elle commence alors à s'abandonner complètement. Elle veut qu'il la croie déchirée entre honneur et désespoir. Et s'il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il lui plaît un tout petit peu, vraiment un peu, peut-être même beaucoup, ce serait parfait.

Mais même sans ça, Ren jubile. Au début, il se dit que c'est indigne de lui. Il aime tuer. Trousser les pucelles, c'est bon pour le vulgaire. Mais cela dit, après la bataille, il a bien le droit de s'offrir une détente. On dit qu'une femme, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il va découvrir ça tout de suite.

Une vague de satisfaction l'envahit à l'idée que le destin lui offre non seulement les terres, la victoire, la gloire, mais aussi le plaisir extrême de pouvoir traiter son ennemie comme une vulgaire prostituée. En même temps, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle est venue le chercher, elle s'offre en déguisant à peine son projet, elle lui livre la seule chose qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir – la dernière dont il se souciait, cependant –, elle l'a bien cherché.

Elle est faible, faible, faible et ridicule. Comment, sans cela, expliquer qu'elle ne sache même pas marchander cette ultime carte? Venir seule et en pleine nuit! Ne se doute-t-elle donc pas qu'une fois qu'il l'aura eue, c'en sera fini, elle n'aura plus aucune valeur à ses yeux? Ce genre de chose ne se verse pas d'avance, si on espère une contrepartie. Elle est si stupide qu'elle le fait rire. Demain, il la jettera hors de sa couche et de sa tente. Elle quittera le camp à moitié nue, sous les huées de son armée. Il s'en délecte d'avance.

Sans comprendre encore que chacun de ses gestes offre à la vaincue un plaisir de revanche identique, Ren la saisit à bras le corps et la pousse vers le lit défait.

.

Elle ne se débat plus du tout. Au contraire, ses bras se cramponnent à sa nuque, ses griffes se plantent dans son dos, ses lèvres aspirent sa peau et y laissent des traces bleues. Ses jambes se referment autour de lui tel un étau, comme pour lier encore plus profondément son corps au sien. "Vierge, mon œil" pense Ren en ripostant d'une morsure au cou. Il s'en moque. Jamais il n'aurait cru tirer une volupté pareille de cette femme. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de jouissance physique. Chaque seconde à se repaître d'elle vaut mille victoires. Son honneur, il le foule. Son futur, il le lui vole. Il possède chaque parcelle de son être et s'il lui donne du plaisir, tant mieux. C'est encore plus l'humilier que d'assister à sa jouissance. Revanche et domination sont le chemin de son extase.

.

Jeanne sent le dégoût affluer et refluer, sans savoir ce qui prévaut: la vengeance exultante ou l'avilissement sordide. Elle éprouve une joie quasi-malsaine à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle étreint va mourir dans quelques minutes. Elle voit déjà son sang couler et le seul soulagement qu'elle ressent à imaginer le liquide rouge sur sa peau la comble. Il lui semble que Ren est déjà mort et que ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras n'est rien d'autre que son cadavre, qu'elle profane sous son propre toit. Elle avait l'intention de le tuer à l'instant où elle serait dans ses bras, mais elle n'a pas su résister à l'attrait d'une vengeance lente. Voilà pourquoi Jeanne s'offre sans retenue et gémit sous les caresses de l'ennemi. Ses derniers instants sont à elle. Dédiés à sa satisfaction charnelle. Et quand elle l'aura tué, tel un esclave dont on ne veut plus, elle jettera son cadavre dans la fange. Revanche et domination. Sur le chemin, l'extase?

.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son plaisir lorsque Ren s'immobilise, le souffle coupé, mais qu'importe. Appuyée contre sa joue Jeanne sourit férocement. Le moment est venu! Comment va-t-elle le tuer? Avec quoi? Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée entrer avec ses armes et elle n'a pas cherché à en dissimuler sur elle. Cependant, l'héritier Tao n'a pas éloigné toutes les siennes. Il reste ce petit poignard que, dans son dos, elle pourrait attraper. Elle l'observe par-dessus son épaule. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche avant que Ren ne s'écarte d'elle. Elle le retient en elle, feignant un regain de passion pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe. Puis, elle tend la main, s'empare du poignard, s'arrache aux bras de Ren et pose la lame sur la gorge de son ennemi-amant.

Il se fige.

– C'était donc ça, sourit-il après une seconde de surprise.

Il la contemple avec un regain d'intérêt.

– Tu pensais m'avoir comme ça? Ce n'était pas si idiot, finalement.

– Silence, crache Jeanne.

– Sinon? Tu vas me tuer de toute façon.

– Je ne suis pas obligée, riposte-t-elle. Je peux trouver un châtiment plus cruel. Par exemple, je pourrais te défigurer, t'émasculer et te laisser vivre... ton cher père ne serait pas ravi. Peut-être même qu'il ferait de ta sœur l'héritière de son royaume...

Ren ne répond rien car, elle marque un point, ce serait diablement fâcheux.

Jeanne savoure la sensation de sa gorge sous la lame. Cette fois elle profitera de lui _seule_. Quelle liesse. Malgré sa situation, il garde ce sourire moqueur et méprisant qu'elle déteste. Allons. Vas-y. Il est temps de lui en faire un deuxième sous le menton.

– C'est dommage, persifle Ren, finalement, tu me plaisais bien.

Jeanne appuie sur son cou, en un instant de flottement, se reprend, mais trop tard. Le bras de Ren l'arrête. Sa main se referme sur son poignet et serre. Le visage dur, le jeune homme semble décidé à vendre chèrement sa vie. Sa force dépasse la sienne et Ren écarte lentement le bras qui tient le poignard.

– C'est terminé pauvre idiote, souffle-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre.

Jeanne, la main serrée sur le manche de l'arme, ne la lâche pas. Il ne la retient que d'un bras. D'un coup vif, elle pourrait...

Qu'a-t-elle à perdre? Plus rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas vivante du campement Tao.

Alors Jeanne pousse un cri féroce et s'élance. Se fracasse contre Ren comme leurs deux armées se sont écrasées l'une contre l'autre le matin même.

X-Laws contre Tao.

.

Un coup de poing la propulse en arrière.

Ren se jette sur elle et plante le poignard dans son abdomen avec un cri de rage.

Choc glacé de l'acier dans son ventre.

Ensuite, il se relève, sourit et lui crache au visage.

– Sale garce.

Jeanne rejette la tête en arrière. Son sang reflue. Elle pâlit.

Ren se détourne. Rajuste son pantalon. Elle va mourir, ce n'est pas plus mal. Un souci en moins.

C'est alors que Jeanne bondit sur ses pieds et le retourne. D'un geste vif, elle arrache le poignard de sa blessure et le plante dans la gorge du Tao.

Un éclair de sang jaillit. Ren pousse un hoquet avant de s'effondrer. Mort.

Jeanne sourit, épuisée, soulagée, vengée. La douleur de son ventre lui paraît si faible... ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer dans sa vie.

Pourtant, sa vue se brouille, un froid la prend. Elle s'effondre, laisse échapper son arme...

Avant de mourir, Jeanne a le temps de regretter de s'être effondrée sur le corps de Ren. On dirait presque qu'il la tient dans ses bras. C'est peut-être ce que l'on dira quand on les trouvera. N'est-ce pas ironique?

.


	30. Lipogramme

_._

_En vacances et un peu coupée d'internet, je voulais vous laisser sur une note un peu plus légère que celle de l'OS précédent. Voilà donc un autre petit défi, un peu moins désespérant._

_Un lipogramme est un jeu littéraire, qui consiste à choisir une lettre et à écrire un texte (cohérent et intéressant, bien sûr) sans y utiliser cette lettre. Les lipogrammes les plus difficiles, en français, sont ceux avec les voyelles "a" et "e". __(Oui, en "e", c'est faisable, même que George Perec a écrit un roman entier sans utiliser la lettre "e", ça s'appelle La Disparition et oui, cet homme était un génie.) _

_MAIS. Le problème c'est que si je veux parler de Ren et de Jeanne, je vais avoir besoin du "a" et du "e" au moins, donc ce sera un lipogramme en "o", en un peu plus de mille mots._

_J'ai cherché un thème au pif, sur internet, et comme la première page sur laquelle j'ai cliqué n'était pas disponible, le thème que je traiterai sera "erreur" (XD)_

_Note: Erare humanum est = se tromper est humain._

* * *

**30 – Lipogramme**

.

Ce qui s'était passé entre Ren et Jeanne, ça avait failli très mal finir. En plus, c'était très bête, au début, une simple gêne, un vague malaise, une peur... la peur d'être rejeté, ridicule, blessé. La peur de laisser deviner à autrui un peu de leurs faiblesses. La peur de sentir sa fierté écrasée par l'être aimé. Le jeu du silence ça faisait du dégât.

_Erare humanum est_, c'était Jeanne qui le disait.

C'était un peu de sa faute, à Jeanne, justement. Elle était assez vexée que Ren ne la remarque pas, malgré la peine qu'elle y mettait. Eût-elle pu lire dans ses pensées que ça aurait bien arrangé leurs affaires, mais à l'inverse d'un certain Shaman King, les âmes des autres lui étaient hermétiques. Aussi ne sut-elle pas que les pensées et les rêves de Ren se reflétaient dans les siens.

Leurs échanges étaient un perpétuel ballet d'entrevues manquées. Levait-elle les yeux qu'il baissait les siens. La regardait-il qu'elle laissait traîner ses regards vers une autre cible. Le regardait-elle qu'il faisait immédiatement mine d'être affairé ailleurs... Ils se cherchaient sans jamais parvenir l'un à l'autre, se traquaient mutuellement sans deviner qu'ils étaient aussi bien chasseur que gibier, gravitaient tels deux aimants, enfin, sans jamais s'atteindre. C'était désespérant.

Et bien sûr, parce qu'ils se rataient sans cesse, ils étaient persuadés de l'indifférence de l'autre.

Malheureusement, ils étaient si discrets qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avait remarqué leur petit jeu de cache-cache.

Jeanne avait craqué la première, curieusement. Mais au lieu de faire ce qui paraissait naturel en ce cas de figure, prendre le bel indifférent entre quatre yeux, la petite Maiden avait fait... ce que pas mal de filles désespérées avaient tendance à faire. Une erreur.

Une sacrée bêtise, même.

.

Le Lyserg que Jeanne fréquentait avait bien changé. Il avait gagné en maturité. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat tendre et apaisant, ils avaient perdu l'étincelle du déchirement et de la détresse. Et cela lui seyait bien. Jeanne n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer ce qu'il était devenu. C'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle avait décidé d'aller vers lui.

La rage menaçait d'étrangler Ren. Il la ravalait méticuleusement, dès qu'il les apercevait, avec l'amer sentiment de réprimer un jet de nausée. Le peu de temps que Jeanne lui adjugeait auparavant était à présent entièrement dédié à cet imbécile de Lyserg, qui ne semblait pas gêné par les démarches empressées de la jeune fille. Le dépit de Ren n'en était que plus grand.

Et il les regardait, à l'écart, quand il se savait seul, submergé de haine: Jeanne riait, Lyserg riait, des diamants passaient dans leurs yeux, leurs cheveux clairs brillaient dans la lumière, et ça blablatait, et ça bêtifiait, et ça bavait, arcs-en-ciel, paillettes pastels et petites fleurs, en un répugnant tableau de niaiserie idyllique, purulent de guimauve.

C'était à gerber, pensait le délaissé.

Mais ce qui le rendait malade au plus haut degré, c'était d'entendre ses amis cancaner sur eux.

– Ils se quittent plus, c'est dingue!

– Ah, je te le dis: ces deux-là...

Ces remarques faisaient naître en Ren des envies de meurtres, avec une intensité qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis pas mal d'années.

.

Il lui fallait un subterfuge, un punching-ball, un dérivatif qui l'aiderait à se retenir de massacrer Jeanne et Lyserg sur place. Le hasard fit que ses yeux se heurtassent à cet instant à ceux de Pirika.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardée, avant. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Rien d'intéressant. Mais, de même que Lyserg, Pirika avait mûri.

Elle était différente de Jeanne. S'apercevant que Ren la fixait, elle lui rendit directement le même regard, avec une pincée de piquant, de causticité et un rien d'intérêt.

Ren se décida. Tant pis. Si elle venait à lui, il ne la refuserait pas.

.

Elle vint. Et, étant bien plus entreprenante que Jeanne, et même que Lyserg, elle ne perdit pas de temps en badinage. Le flirt, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Elle, il lui fallait du sérieux.

Ren, réalisant que Jeanne ne lâchait pas des yeux l'ange paladin qu'elle s'était déniché, lui céda sans rien dire. Il se livra entièrement aux bras de sa petite amie, tel un suicidaire s'immergeant dans les vagues d'une mer déchaînée, les yeux fermés, en s'imaginant que c'était Jeanne qu'il embrassait, caressait, étreignait.

Jeanne, quant à elle, se languissait en silence. L'envie lui venait fréquemment, quoi qu'elle s'en repentît ensuite, de frapper le beau visage de Lyserg, qu'aucune grimace n'altérait jamais, afin d'admirer, l'espace d'un instant, une mine irascible à la Ren sur ses traits.

Et puis, quand Ren et Pirika s'étaient affichés, elle avait cru devenir cinglée.

Sans réaliser qu'elle avait devant elle le même tableau qu'elle avait infligé à celui qu'elle aimait, Jeanne leur présageait secrètement les pires maux, les plus infâmes cauchemars, appelait sur eux les plaies d'Égypte, et subissait le supplice en silence, avec sa grâce habituelle.

.

Elle avait craqué, déjà, auparavant. Elle récidiva.

Un après-midi, tandis que Ren et Pirika s'embrassaient à qui mieux mieux sur le canapé, avec des bruits de tuyauterie mal vidangée et des rires gémissants qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un crissement de griffes sur une plaque de fer, Jeanne se leva et se précipita sur eux.

Pirika était étendue sur Ren, qui lui caressait sensuellement la nuque et les reins. Ses cheveux bleus cachaient leurs visages englués. Jeanne agrippa furieusement cette chevelure, tira Pirika en arrière et l'expédia au tapis en un rien de temps.

– T'es dingue! brailla Lyserg, qu'elle avait laissé derrière.

Et il se rua vers Pirika.

Jeanne ne daigna pas vérifier l'état de santé de sa victime. Elle regardait Ren, qui ne cillait pas, et l'univers aurait pu disparaître que ça ne les aurait pas dérangés. Elle tremblait, le regardait, il la regardait, tremblait aussi. Le temps, l'espace avaient disparu. Ils étaient enfin arrivés l'un à l'autre.

.

Cette aventure s'était quand même finie à la clinique: il fallait s'assurer que Pirika n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien. Ren, très embarrassé, accepta de rester sur place. Jeanne ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle.

En revenant, Lyserg et Pirika virent que ce n'était plus la peine de leur parler. Ils semblaient s'être exilés dans une autre galaxie. D'ailleurs, ils allèrent immédiatement s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ren. L'épreuve avait été si âpre qu'ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'expliquer: l'apéritif et les entrées avaient été interminables. Ils passèrent directement au dessert.

.

Ainsi, tandis que le tableau idyllique suintant les fleurs, les arcs-en-ciel, la guimauve, un truc dans ce genre-là, devenait le leur, ils laissèrent sans regrets Lyserg et Pirika en plan derrière eux.

Bien sûr, ils présentèrent leurs excuses. Mais depuis quand était-ce suffisant? Les deux sacrifiés s'en remirent péniblement, en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Le ménage qui en résulta demeura empreint de méfiance et d'amertume. Jeanne et Ren s'étaient servis d'eux: ils devaient en garder des séquelles définitives.

Les deux autres, en revanche, furent aussi heureux ensemble qu'ils avaient été malheureux séparés.

L'erreur est humaine. La cruauté aussi.

.


End file.
